In Her Eyes
by KingdomHikari
Summary: Winry and Pinako build a machine to fly into space, but an unexpected malfunction occurs. Now, Winry is in some other world and has to deal with what the world has to offer. However, Edward Elric is there to make it more enjoyable. EdXWin love story
1. Machine

It clicked in my mind that since more people read my EdXWin Here to Stay and not the HavocXRose I Wish You Good Luck, I should write another EdXWin. This story is a mix of all the categories, but mostly romance.

Here's a quick summary of the plot: Winry and Pinako built a machine to go into space, it malfunctions, and crashes in this assumed different world. Edward Elric introduces her to this new world while their future friendship blossoms, and blossoms into something more. However, this world has its problems as well. I don't want to give everything away…

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the Josh Groban songs I might use in the story, etc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_This wasn't supposed to happen, or was it? I don't know. I planned it all right, but this isn't what I expected.'_ Winry Rockbell collapsed minutes after the crash. For the past 3 years, Winry and her grandmother, Pinako, had spent time creating a contraption that would fly into outer space. However, they had to keep it a secret from the military. Today was their day to shine, to prove against the odds. Winry traveled solo on this expedition that ended briefly. Soon after watching stars for a couple of hours, the machine malfunctioned. This was to be Winry's magnum opus, besides her beautiful automail work. _'I should have died. The crash should've killed me, yet…'_ She has no idea where she is. This land is very foreign. From what she could still make out through her blurred vision, she could tell she was in a forest. She could hear the burning of her machine, until another noise came. Shouts flooded out the sound of fire. Winry was on the verge of becoming unconscious, but before she passed out she saw people in blue uniforms running towards her. She felt weightless from them picking her up by her wrists, and that's when her world became black.

_'Who is she? I've never seen her around here before.'_ A young woman stood next to a tree a couple yards away from Edward Elric. Her steel blue eyes reflected off the glowing moon, exposing her beauty. Her blonde hair and flowing white dress made her appear to be an angel. From far away, he thought she was his mom, but realized not. She turned around, and his eyes locked onto hers. He felt his body freeze and a feeling he had never felt before. She, however, started to walk away. He wanted to know who she was, so he started chasing after her… until…

"General _Elric_, I know you're awake in there. You need to come down to the chambers immediately," a voice commanded from outside his door.

Edward shot up from his bed, startled. _'It was a dream…'_ He sighed, somewhat disappointed. He always has those dreams where you never want to wake up, and something from reality always awakens you. In his case, it was always… Colonel… Mustang.

"Shut up… leave me alone… and whatever it is go take care of it yourself," was Edward's rude reply. For crying out loud, it was past midnight. Why couldn't it wait until morning?

"Look, you need to come right now! Something big has happened, and we caught the one responsible for it." Edward simply rolled his eyes. _'How big could it be? What the hell does he want?!' _ He knew he'd be in for a long night until he went with the Colonel, so Edward hopped out of bed and slid on a simple white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. As soon as he opened the door, Colonel Mustang's smug looked greeted him.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Edward glared. He immediately followed the Colonel down the hallway and descended the stairs. "So what makes this so _big_ compared to anything else?" Edward dared to ask.

The Colonel paused a moment before speaking. "Uh… well… we aren't exactly sure. This titanic metal object crashed in the forest a couple of hours ago and caused a huge explosion. You really didn't hear it?"

_'How could I? I think I was under a spell in my dream.'_ "No. Where did it come from?"

"The sky."

Edward halted before he opened the door to the chambers. First he chuckled, and then started to crack up. "You and I… of all people… know that isn't possible. Sure, we have hot air balloons, but even those are partially powered by alchemy. This must be some sick joke you're playing on me." His smile turned to an annoyed frown. He opened the door; even though he's unwilling to continue on this stupid… whatever you would call it.

"Perhaps you will change your mind when you talk to her," Roy Mustang attempted to reassure him.

_'Her?'_ For a moment, Ed picture this person as an old man trying to live out the rest of his days by trying to create something magnificent in his spare time, but he realized he was way off when the Colonel led him to the last cell. A somewhat dirty, yet stunning young woman was sitting on the ground, her back against the cold wall. Her legs and wrists were bound with metal chains, and a cloth was wrapped tightly around her mouth. It was a wonder she could even breathe. Edward stood there in agape. He swiftly kicked open the metal-barred door. He grabbed the keys from the nearest soldier standing guard and knelt down before her.

"Edward, what exactly are you doing?" Mustang asked as Ed was unlocking her binds.

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot? Why did you put her down here in the first place? Why did you bind her up like this? And please don't tell me you knocked her out, either," he growled. He had trouble untying the cloth, but finally succeeded. _'Dammit, what the hell is this? The military probably scared the crap out of this poor girl.'_

"I heard the bang from my room and immediately grabbed soldiers to come with me. We presumed it was an attack from a neighboring country or the Homunculi, or maybe even your bro-," Roy was cut off by Edward.

"It wasn't him. He's dead. Don't say things like that trying to give me some sort of hope," Edward retorted. He picked up the girl, realizing she won't be able to walk herself. "We need to change the modus operandi of this dungeon. You'd think we were running a bastille, the way I came down here and say her bound by chains too tight." He headed for the exit.

Colonel Mustang rushed after him. "Wait, your father wishes to speak to you… and to her about what happened."

Ed turned around. "Tell him it can wait until the morning. As for her, she isn't even awake. I don't think she's in the mood for talking." Edward managed to open the door and slam it closed on his way out. Roy Mustang didn't bother stopping him this time.

It took an hour for Winry to wake up from the darkness. When she did, she jumped the same way Edward did an hour ago when Roy woke him up. Again, she had no idea where she was. The room was a hard wall covered with foreign insignias, yet the bed was so big and comfortable. There was also a desk with paper scattered all over it, and a couple of bookcases. However, her eyes were focused on the person sitting at the desk. His eyes were focused on her as well.

Little did she know he couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole time. _'Could it be possible I just dreamt about her an hour ago? She looks just like the woman from my dream. Maybe I should say something.'_

Winry was somewhat crept out from his constant staring, so she broke the silence with a soft "Ahem." Edward glanced at the ceiling, then the floor, then back at Winry not sure of what to say.

He set his hands on his desk and closed his eyes. "Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and are fully aware we have questions to ask you as well. I don't want you under pressure this… uh… early in the morning, so you can just sleep for now if you'd like."

Winry is also unsure of how to respond. _'Yeah, I have millions of questions. Who are you? Where am I? What happened?'_ "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit speechless. I'm Winry," she said.

"I'm Edward Elric," Ed responded back. He placed his hands underneath his chin. He grinned as he asked, "I'm just a little curious. What is this contraption you built, and how the hell did you get here?"

Winry lied down so she didn't have to look at his grinning face. "Well, it was supposed to go into space, and it had a malfunction and crashed." She didn't feel like going into the details of it. Part of it she's still unsure of herself, and she's a little shaken up about all this. Edward could tell she seemed a bit frightened. It still bothered him about how they stuck her in the chambers like that all chained up. He was going to have a serious talk with his father tomorrow.

"I hope I'm not scaring you. You don't need to be frightened," Ed said to her kindly, but she didn't hear it. She had already fallen asleep. Edward sighed. _'Guess I should sleep as well… on my desk.' _ He couldn't keep his eyes off Winry. Even though her clothes and skin were a bit dirt covered and scratched, her sleeping form was beautiful. He probably should've let her clean up before she went to bed, but he didn't want to awaken her. Instead, he found the head maid and had her gather towels, a pair of shoes, a clean dress, and other accessories.

"Thanks a lot, Rose. I don't want her to look bad when she has to talk to my father tomorrow. She probably smells, too," Ed chuckled.

"What a rude thing to say, Edward! However, you're welcome. I'll come into your room in a couple of hours to help her," Rose smiled.

Ed nodded and brought the stuff back to his room. He set it on the end of the bed for Winry, leaving a note as well.

'You can use my washroom when you wake up. It's the door next to one of the bookcases. Here are clean clothes and other stuff for you. I'll probably still be asleep, so you can clean yourself up, but stay in here for now.' Ed

Ed sat back at his desk. He crossed off the idea of sleeping in another room and just laid his head on the desk to snooze off.

Winry didn't get much sleep. Maybe 5 hours. The glistening of the sun off the curtains woke her. She yawned and sat up. For a second, she had hoped everything that happened was a dream, and she would wake up back at her house with Granny Pinako. Wrong. It was the same room she fell asleep in, with the young man Edward Elric uncomfortably sleeping on his desk. _'This must be his bedroom. Now I feel bad sleeping in his bed. His… very comfortable bed.'_ While she was admiring the bed, she saw the clump of stuff and a note on the end. She read the note, and it made her smile. She glanced at Edward and said thank you in her mind. She grabbed the clothes and headed into the washroom. A new face immediately greeted her.

"So, you must be the one Ed was chattering about. I'm Rose Tomas, the head maid of the castle. However, you can call me Rose. You'll feel better once you get into a steamy shower," Rose smiled. Winry could just feel the charismatic vibes shedding off her body.

"H-hi, I'm Winry," Winry stuttered. Before she could say anything else, Rose encouraged her into the shower. Edward had awakened shortly after he heard Rose's voice.

_'I need to start locking these doors with alchemy or something so she can't just barge in here. And what's taking that Winry girl so long to shower?'_ Ed moaned as he slid off his desk and stumbled towards the washroom door. _His washroom._ He peeked inside and saw Rose washing Winry's dirty clothes from the crash. "Is she done yet?" He asked Rose.

When Winry heard his voice, she let out a high-pitched squeak. "GET OUT PERVERT!" She screamed. Ed looked at the other side of the washroom.

He could see the outline of her body through the thin shower curtain. He blushed, but that blush turned red with anger. "This is _my_ room, and _my_ washroom, so I can go wherever the hell I want! Be thankful I'm letting you use it!" Before he could yell something profane, Rose slammed the door in his face, causing him to stumble backwards a little. _'Damn… women…'_ He heard Winry yell something else along the lines of pervert.

When Winry finally finished washing up, she felt so refreshed. She got to brush her hair, and clean off all the dirt, and she wore a long, simple long-sleeved navy blue dress with medium-sized slits on the shoulders to reveal her bare skin. The shoes were flats, easy enough to walk in. _'Or run in…'_ if she had to. After Rose complimented her, she left Ed's washroom. Now, reality started to come back to her. She eyes searched the room, and she didn't see Ed. His bed, desk… were empty. _'Where did he go, and what am I supposed to do now?' _She was going to ask Rose where to go, but she mentally hit herself. _'Why am I lingering here? Sure, I'm curious, scared, and confused, but maybe I should go back to the space machine and try to get back home.'_ She made sure no one was looking, and when she saw glass doors to a balcony, she made haste. "Who is this guy? Spoiled! Why do I care? He's been a jerk so far." She closed the doors behind her. Once she did, Ed peeped up from behind his bed.

_'Jeez, I can't even look for one of my books and already people are calling me names. I thought that was just Colonel Sarcasm's job!'_ Ed wandered over to the glass doors and watched her. _'What is she doing… puking?'_ She was leaning way over the edge, figuring out how to get down without getting smashed on cement like a pancake. _'This place is huge! This must be a bastion or… castle. I need to get out of here! Wait, is that a pool below?'_ The pool didn't appear to be that far below her, but something told her in her mind that there was that possibility of…

It didn't matter. She wanted to get out. She leaned over again, to make sure she wouldn't jump onto the cement instead of into the water, and she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"What are you-," Edward started to ask but didn't. She was concentrating so hard on escaping that he caught her off guard and she leaned over too far. Ed used one hand to grab her waist and the other to grab her wrist, and he pulled her back before she tipped over. She screamed with fear in her head, but was so shocked that it didn't come out. When she looked up, she saw his confused expression in his eyes. Now she got a close up of his features.

_'His hair and eyes… they are the color of the sun.'_ She became fascinated with his eyes. They seem deep, and full of something she just couldn't figure out. His grip wasn't tight, but it made her feel safe. When he felt her shaking, he let go. She felt confused, scared, and excited all at the same time. _'Now I don't feel so well…but he just saved me.' _

"I'm still a jerk?" Ed asked, hurt.

"I…," she started, but didn't know how to apologize. The sad look on his face caused her to look away. _'He heard me…'_

He turned around and began walking away. He stopped at the glass doors back to his bedroom. His back still faced her when he said, "Your machine… it's not there anymore. The explosion blew it to pieces. As for trying to leave, where would you go?" He turned around. "Just come with me, and we'll work everything out." He left the doors open for her to follow.

As much as Winry wanted to attempt to jump off again, she didn't when he said the machine is gone. Her hope of leaving diminished in seconds. For now, she started to feel she could trust Edward. She followed him out his room and down many stairs and halls.

Finally, they reached a pair of golden doors. "I should warn you: you're going to be questioned. A lot," he warned her.

Whatever events were about to occur behind those doors, she was ready…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I really hope you readers enjoyed this. It should get better chapter-by-chapter, except for the next chapter. I'll just warn you, the next chapter is going to be a lot of explaining and talking… but hopefully still a bit enjoyable. Thanks for reading and please submit a review if you can!


	2. Believe

I probably should have said this in the first chapter, but all of the characters will hopefully stay in character except Ed… of course…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward pushed open the golden doors. Winry had never before seen an elegant room such as this except for in storybooks children read. The tapestries, pillars, and other decorations were astonishing. Ed took a few steps behind Winry and lightly pushed her to start walking. Normally she would've protested the way he was forcing her to walk (more so wondering why), but not in the situation she is in now. Ed made her walk all the way up to a throne currently being occupied by a man who she assumed was 'king'. Ed walked away from her and stood next to Roy, who was standing next to the throne.

"I assume you are Winry, the one who flew that flying contraption," the man on the throne smiled.

Winry bowed, being courteous. "I am… uh, sir. I'm Winry Rockbell… your… highness," she stuttered. Ed grinned and managed to let a quiet laugh slip out, but Winry didn't hear.

The man waved his hands around. "Please don't bow and say such things. I am King Hohenheim, leader of Amestris. I assume you've already met those two?" He asked Winry, motioning towards Roy and Ed.

"Well, sadly I've already met Mr. Elric, but I don't know who the tall dark-haired man is," Winry truthfully stated. She could tell Edward was still bent about her calling him a jerk, but now she didn't mean it. She wrote a reminder to herself in her head that she would apologize later today.

Ed cocked an eyebrow. _'What is with the Mr. Elric crap? And 'sadly'… what the hell!?" _

Mustang, however, was flattered by her defining him as a tall dark-haired man. He walked off the platform and over by Winry. He took her hand and kissed it. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang," he said sweetly, yet seductively. Edward's face turned beet red. He stomped off the platform, grabbed Roy's shirt and dragged him back to where they were first standing. Winry wasn't stupid. She could tell Ed was jealous for a second… and he was.

"Mustang, you are twice her age, and she doesn't like you," Ed sighed.

"Yeah, ok. But she is around your age, right?" Mustang winked at him.

Ed's face brightened even more. "That's not the point. After what you did, locking her up in the prison, with chains, and…"

Hohenheim cut off Edward, "My son, we can discuss this later. Let's stay on topic." He interrupted for Winry's sake when he saw her head bent down, with a mellow frown on her face. She could barely remember some of the events that happened during the crash and right after. Ed looked at his father, then at Winry. He frowned as well, realizing he went too far.

"Sorry, Winry," Ed said. When she looked up, she had a surprised look on her face.

"Wait a second, you two are related?" She pointed to Edward and Hohenheim.

"Why yes, he is my son," Hohenheim chuckled. Edward merely said nothing.

Winry freaked out. If this country runs the way other kingdoms do, she could get killed for the way she treated Edward. 'Prince Edward'. _'Another thing I'll have to apologize about later…'_

"Anyway," Hohenheim continued, "Miss Winry, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Risembool which is… definitely far away from here."

"So you really came here in that metal flying contraption… in space? How did you build such a thing?" Hohenheim was fascinated about this, yet had to do it because it was mandatory. He had to find out as much as he could.

Winry hesitated at first, wondering if maybe no one believed her. "My grandma and I built it. It's really complicated, and I'm sure you don't want to know exactly how I built it. We were really surprised it worked, actually."

"How did you crash?"

Winry looked at the ground, almost ashamed that her grandma's magnum opus broke into pieces. "I…I honestly… don't know," she said softly.

Winry Rockbell was questioned for hours on end. Once it reached about noon, she was brought a chair. The conversation wasn't expected to last so long, but mostly Winry and Hohenheim did the talking. Roy said a few words, and Edward… said pretty much nothing. He was concentrating on only one thing in his mind, and the room, and that was Winry. A couple of times she looked at him and saw him staring at herself. She looked away quickly, her face becoming warm, wondering why he was looking at her. He was thinking about the dream he had almost 20 hours ago and how the woman in his dream looked just like Winry. He had convinced himself that the girl in his dream was Winry, even though he never knew she existed until now. Maybe he saw the future, or his dream may continue, or he just dreamed about some random girl. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He figured Winry didn't want to be here and that he should help find a way for her to go home, yet he wanted to find out more about her and talk to her.

Around 6 in the evening, Winry was done being questioned, and Edward and she left to eat some dinner. Roy and Hohenheim continued to talk.

"Did you see the way your son looked at her? I wonder why he didn't say anything either," Roy grinned.

Hohenheim actually slumped into his chair, feeling tired. He sighed, "I don't know. I don't know how to get her home either. Their world must be far more advanced than ours. I'm hoping that while she stays that she can help Edward lighten up a bit. After what happened to Alphonse, he has been so dark and isolated. However, I fear for this Winry. The Homunculi are still prowling about, trying to gather as much info as they can. This Winry girl seems to be intelligent in the mechanics field, and I fear they may hunt her down and use her. We should probably keep a close eye on her."

"Well, maybe with our alchemy and her smarts, we can rebuild her machine. Heh, she probably doesn't know what alchemy is. Hopefully General Elric doesn't do anything idiotic, and even if the Homunculi come here, the alarms will go off like usual," Roy assured Hohenheim.

Edward and Winry ate in the grand dining room by themselves. Not many words were said because Winry was exhausted from the questioning. After they finished eating, Edward pulled a key out of this pocket. "Let's go," he said as he got up and started walking away. Winry stood up and followed beside him.

After a while, she finally spoke. "That food was really delicious," she said.

Edward slightly smiled, not knowing how to respond. They were back in the hallway where Edward's room is at; however, he stopped in front of the door across from his. He handed the key to her. "This will be your room. Sorry it doesn't have its own showering room. It's down at the other end of the hall."

Winry hesitated for a moment, and then took the key. "I get to stay here? You don't even know me. Wouldn't you rather have me stay outside in a house with someone or something?" She asked.

Ed laughed, "Of course not! Trust me, you'll like it here. Besides, even though I don't know you, I'd like to." For the slightest moment, he felt his heart race. Winry's heart had done the same.

She smiled and unlocked the door. "Well, good night I guess," she said. Ed nodded and opened his door.

Right before she closed her door, Ed yelled, "Wait!" He would've yelled her name, but he forgot it for a second. Winry opened the door again and looked at him. "Winry, how about tomorrow… I'll take you around the city? You might as well get to know about this place since you'll probably be here for a while."

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait," Winry beamed.

Edward smirked and said his goodnights. Winry did the same, and they both closed their doors. Winry began to explore her room. First she opened the large wardrobe filled with a plethora of clothes. She couldn't wait to try some of them on eventually. She tried out her bed, which was as comfortable as Edward's but comfortable enough. Then she opened the doors to her own balcony and viewed the eye-catching sunset. All of a sudden she forgot about the whole crash and was excited to be in this world. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but that isn't always a good thing. Little did she know she was being watched…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry the update took so long! I have soooooo much crap to do it's not even funny. I would like to update again within a month because Spring Break is soon, but with my sucky schedule there are no promises as usual. Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring. Each one will get better. The next one will be good.


	3. My Confession

For once, Winry was hoping to wake up to the dreamed sounds of birds chirping, the wind, and maybe even the sun shining through the windows; however, she was awakened by the total opposite. A loud sound blasted through what might have been a PA system, and the light systems began to flicker on and off rapidly. Winry jumped up and looked around. _'What… what is going on? The noise, and lights? Am I dreaming'_ Winry did the old fashioned "pinch yourself", and she realized she was really awake. She got out of the bed and didn't move very far, unsure of what to do. She was about to call for Edward when something smashed through the glass balcony doors. Winry turned towards that way, and she was speechless.

A four-foot, fat, dressed in black with some red stood before her, drooling at the mouth. It looked at her, and a chilling grin flashed across its face. "I'm hungry," it bellowed. When it began running towards her, she ran towards the door. Winry grabbed the knob and was about to open the door when the creature grabbed her lower arm… with its mouth! Winry felt her arm burn like acid and she screamed in pain. The creature backed off for a second. Winry held her arm, feeling tears come to her eyes. It was something she had never felt before.

Edward was standing on his balcony, looking for the creature until he heard a scream. _'That was…Rose? No… Winry!'_ Edward flew through his room to the hallway.

The creature suddenly ran towards Winry, and she screamed again as it slammed its body against her and flew through the wooden door. Edward's door flew open and the creature flew into the wall right next to him. Edward gasped, "Gluttony!" He saw Winry lying on the ground and yelled for her but Gluttony started attacking him. Edward ran down the hallway, hoping Gluttony would follow. He did.

'_Not this again. I must be unlucky. Although, I'm not unconscious…"_ Winry managed to sit up against a wall and just watch Edward and this… thing. She cradled her arm, flinching from the pain. The next thing to happen really surprised Winry. Edward clapped his hands, slammed them on the wall, and pulled a sword out of nowhere! Winry was definitely speechless now. He continued to fight the creature, his swift movement impressing her. Finally, Edward clapped his hands again. He drew an odd array with what looked like wings, a snake, and a cross. As soon as the creature walked onto the circle, Ed clapped his hands again, slammed them on the ground, and a blue light emanated from whatever he was doing. The creature started spitting up little red stones and eventually melted into the circle.

Edward sighed heavily. _'Another one down, which leaves only 2 left. Crap, Winry!'_ For a moment, he forgot about Winry until he turned around and saw her sitting against the wall, somewhat smiling at him. He immediately ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Oh Winry I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She was still scraped up from the crash, and now she had a couple of more bruises. When she revealed her arm it sent shivers down Edward's spine.

"I'm fine… except it TRIED TO EAT ME!" Winry shouted. Edward shook his head. He yelled for Rose, but she didn't come. He figured Gluttony had done damage before he got to Winry's room. He had to help her himself. Very quickly, he went into Winry's room and as she peeked through the doorframe (which was all that was left) and saw those blues flashes again. When he came back out, he picked her up and took her into his room. "I'll try to do the best I can. I'd say you should just stay here today, but the healer in town may be able to fix you up better than I can," he smiled, trying to make the air seem a little happier. He set her down on his bed and grabbed a tin box full of bandages and odd assortments. He pulled out a bottle with a red liquid swishing inside. He pulled the top off, and slowing poured a little across her arm. Winry screamed from the pain and drew her arm back.

"What the hell is that?" She demanded.

"It's the Red Elixir. It will help, seriously. I really need you to keep your arm still," Ed said. Winry sat still for a moment, then reluctantly put her arm back out. Edward grabbed her hand, and then held it comfortingly. He slowly began pouring the solution on her arm. She squeezed his hand, but it didn't hurt him at all. After a couple of seconds, he asked, "Does that help?"

Winry looks up at him stupidly, "What?" She was enjoying the feeling of his hand. It was calming to hold it, in an odd way.

"Holding my hand." Winry slightly blushed and said a quick yes. "I use to do that for my brother when he got hurt and had to do this same thing for him." Ed put the bottle away and grabbed a soft towel to dab off the excess.

Winry looked at him. "You have a brother? How come I haven't seen him? Is he just like you?" Winry waited for him to answer, but he looked at the ground. "Edward?"

Although they didn't know it, Edward spent almost an hour talking about his brother, the Philosopher's Stone, basically everything that's happened to Edward in the past 10 years, and then the Homunculi. Winry felt really bad for bringing up a sore subject, but he kept talking like he needed to spill it all out to someone. She almost started crying when he talked about almost being able to give his brother his real body back but how the Homunculi tricked him and how he's pretty sure his brother was murdered (although Roy and others convince him Al is still alive, in Ed's mind he isn't). The Philosopher's Stone, suit of armor, Homunculi, alchemy… this world was so different from hers. He also explained the whole PA system and lights used to warn everyone inside that the Homunculi are there and attacking.

Winry wanted to apologize, but an apology wouldn't do anything. She didn't know how to respond, besides some questions she asked in between. Edward pulled out medical tape and began wrapping up her arm. "So, Homunculi. That means there's more than one?" Winry asked.

Edward nodded, "There are seven. The one that attacked you was Gluttony. Now that I've killed five that means there are only two left. Greed and Envy."

Winry shook her head. "Those names just give me chills."

"Yeah, Envy will be one to look forward to." Edward finally finished wrapping up her arm.

"Thank you," Winry told him. She looked down at her arm, then back up at him. He had already been eyeing her, and their eyes locked. He looked at her, full of sadness. He felt extremely horrible about everything that has happened to her for the past two days. He planned on making it up to her.

Edward got up from the bed and stretched his arms. "Well, let's go into town. In your closet there's a blue dress similar to the one you wore yesterday, and a semi translucent cloak. Put those on for today."

Winry stood up and nodded. She was actually very happy he said "your closet" like she actually lived there. She looked at him full of sincerity. "Thank you, Edward. For everything, honestly. For fixing my arm, fighting off that Gluttony for me, and everything yesterday. Thank you."

Edward glanced at her through his outstretched arms. Luckily his arms were up, hiding his huge blush Winry caused to spread on his face. "Uh… no problem. Heh, I'll be getting' ready." Winry left his room and went back to hers. Edward heaved a sigh. _'She's so bruised up that I wonder what she looks like without the scratches and all.'_

Edward waited near the entrance of the castle for Winry while talking to Roy Mustang about everything that happened. When Winry finally came down, Roy whistled. "Edward, maybe you should keep Miss Winry Rockbell here. If you take her out, she may be attacked by men."

Winry giggled, "As long as they don't try to eat my arm off." Roy grinned and grabbed her arm gently.

"Damn. I'm sorry you had to be the victim. Are you okay?" Roy kissed her bruised spot in a gesture to make it feel all better. Ed rolled his eyes and grabbed her other hand.

"Bye Mustang," Ed growled as he literally dragged Winry away.

It didn't take them long to reach the town, maybe 10 minutes at the most. Winry examined what both of them were wearing. Ed wore black pants, black shirt, boots, and a red coat with the hood over his head. She was dressed in a blue dress and blue cloak. She liked wearing dresses, especially these elegant ones, but she'd like to wear pants or something else sometime.

"Ed, why are we dressed like this?"

"I don't exactly like people bowing to me and crap when they see me. Also, it's a safety reason with those Homunculi in case they are around. Which is why…" Edward said as he put Winry's hood on her cloak over her head, "… you should have that on, too." They managed to walk to the healer's small house without being seen. The healer said Ed should leave for a while, while she helps Winry. Edward did and took a stroll over to the fortuneteller. He entered her exotic-looking tent and grinned. It didn't take her long to figure out who he was.

"What a surprise! Long time no see, Prince Edward."

"Yeah, yeah. You know me, not a big fan of being a celebrity, Noah," Edward said. He kneeled down in front of her and the table she was kneeling at also.

"You definitely look troubled. There was another Homunculi attack, wasn't there?" Noah asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"You wanted to ask about those dreams we talked about last time, didn't you?"

Edward looked up at her. "Yes. I had another one 2 nights ago. I got a good glimpse of the girl."

"What does she look like?" Noah asked.

"Well, she has on a flowing white dress. She has beautiful blonde hair and one of a kind blue eyes," Edward explained.

"She looks like someone you know?"

"No… well, maybe. I'm not sure?" He said, almost like a question.

Noah leaned in closer. "I don't have any fortunes for you, Edward, just advice. With the Homunculi almost gone, and just the two left, you need to protect the ones you love and hold on to what you've got before it disappears completely." With that, Noah said good-bye, and Edward left. He began to make his way back to the healer's house. _'Protect the ones I love? She must've meant Al and my father. But Al is dead, and dad…'_ The healer and Winry walked out of the house as soon as Edward was about to knock. They both thanked the healer and left.

"So, how do you feel?" Edward asked Winry.

"One hundred percent better!" Winry exclaimed. All of a sudden, people were staring at her and Ed. A few people bowed, and others whispered.

"Dammit," Edward mumbled. He stepped in front of Winry, as if protecting her from something. Unexpectedly, three kids ran up to Edward screaming "Prince Edward!" Edward sighed heavily. _'There goes my cover…'_

"We've been practicing alchemy, just like that one day you taught us!"

"Yeah, we've been practicing and getting better!"

"Wanna watch? Wanna watch?"

Edward laughed, "Do you think you've gotten just as I?"

The children looked at each other before talking. "Wellll, maybe not yet. But we want to some day!"

"Well, show me!" Edward was smiling, enjoying every moment. Winry stood next to Edward and watched the kids draw little circles on the ground with chalk. She wondered why Ed didn't draw circles, but then remembered their conversation from earlier.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young boy struggling with fruit. He was standing next to his mother at a stand selling a variety of fruit. He kept dropping them out of his one hand. Winry strayed from Edward over to the young boy. It wasn't automail, but she could tell a false limb from anywhere. Edward glanced over to see what Winry was doing, but the little kids urged him to watch them.

The mother put her hand on her son's shoulder, a little frightened and suspicious of Winry being all covered up with the cloak.

"Hi there," Winry said to both of them gleefully. "Can I see you arm?"

The mother wasn't sure of whom Winry was talking to. "Why?"

"I might be able to fix it."

The woman realized she meant her son. She nodded and nudged her son over to Winry. Her son set down the fruit and shyly walked over to Winry. She kneeled down next to him. He held out his arm, and Winry began to examine it.

"It's not that bad, actually. The finger just look a bit bruised up. That's probably why you kept dropping the fruit," Winry said to him, continuing to smile. The young boy didn't say anything. Winry began to fix up his prosthetic… without tools!

Edward looked back over at Winry to be sure she was okay. When he saw what she was doing, he paid no attention to the young kids trying to show him their accomplishments. _'What is she doing?'_

"There! How does it feel now?" Winry told the boy to try and pick up the fruit again. He did, and this time he didn't drop any of it. A huge smile grew across his cute little face.

"Thank you!" He almost yelled. He immediately embraced the kneeling Winry in a hug. She smiled too, feeling good that she helped someone out. She didn't feel totally useless in this world.

When Edward saw them hugging, he walked away from the kids and over to Winry. He wanted in on what happened. Winry let go of the little boy and stood up.

"I don't know how I can repay you. How did you even know he had a prosthetic in the first place?" The mother asked Winry.

Winry grinned, "I'm just an expert at those kinds of things."

"You're a mechanic?" Winry heard Edward behind her and turned around.

She smiled sweetly, "Yeah."

"Wow, never would've guessed," he smiled back.

The little children Edward was first watching ran over to them. "Did you even see us, Prince Edward?" They asked disappointed.

Ed looked down at them. "Of course I did. You guys are doing pretty good."

Suddenly, they all looked at Winry. "Oh, is that your girlfriend?" Winry and Edward both looked at each other and blushed.

"No, she's just my friend," Edward told them. The little kids started whispering things to each other, and then they began giggling and making funny noises. Winry and Edward's faces turned an even brighter red, and everyone just ended up laughing.

The young boy's mother handed Edward and Winry each an apple. "Here you go. It's the least I can do for your help." Edward told her he would pay, but the mother insisted they take them free of charge. Winry and Ed eventually left, waving to everyone. Once they were far enough away, Edward spoke.

"You definitely surprised me with that one. That was a really nice thing you did back there," Edward complimented her. Winry stopped walking for a moment. Edward did too, once he saw she stopped. She pulled up the sleeve on her arm to reveal… bare skin. Edward gazed in awe. "The mark… it's gone!" For some reason, he just felt the need to touch her arm where the mark was and caress her skin with his fingers. It actually started to tickle her, but she didn't say anything. Then, she used her other arm to remove the hood of the cloak from her head. She also untied the strings so the cloak lay open. Edward definitely became mesmerized. He realized that he was 99 sure that Winry is the lady from his dreams. "I have to confess how amazingly beautiful you are," he blurted. He didn't even know what he just said. All he was thinking about was her.

"Back there, when you said I was your friend, did you… mean that?" Winry asked softly.

Edward woke up from his dream fantasy and slowly started to let go of her arm. "Yeah, why not? You're going to be here for a while, or possibly forever, so why not be friends?"

Winry smiled and embraced Ed in a light hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Ed felt a little nervous, yet so warm inside, that he didn't know how to react. He patted Winry on the back a couple of times, and then she let go, feeling he didn't like it. _'Guess he's not a hugging person…'_

"Let's head back. You had a long day," Ed said. Winry nodded, and they began their enjoyable walk back to the castle. Meanwhile… up in the trees…

"Hm, what a sweetheart. So she's a mechanic, huh? A cute one, too. It may be to our advantage that she crashed here."

"Why don't we just surprise them right now? You could knock Edward unconscious, and I'll grab the Winry girl. I can show her a good time, while trying to get information out of her as well."

"You heard what Dante told us. We need to wait a while before we attack again. I think I know the perfect way for us to be party poopers too…"

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. It ended up being way longer than I was going to make it. Also, sorry for these cliffhangers… Anyway, please please please please please please review. I was hoping to get more. The less review or comments I get, the less inclined I am to update. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write and update to make you readers happy. I know it's a little late too, but Happy Easter!


	4. Now or Never

Six months have passed. Six months without an attack from Homunculi. Although everyone was relaxed a bit, they were still on high alert. Either the Homunculi gave up, or they are planning something big. Everyone went with the second choice…

In the meantime…

"That's the Big Dipper, that one over there."

"Okay, then what's that one that looks like a human?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Orion. See those three stars lined up like that? That's Orion's belt."

"Orion's belt? Why is it called _Orion's _belt? Who chose the name Orion? Why couldn't it be called… Edward's Belt?"

Winry laughed. "Okay, go ahead and be cocky. In this world, you can call it _Edward's_ Belt." They both laughed in unison.

The two had decided to enjoy the evening outside. They sat on a hammock, and Winry taught Edward about the constellations. She was surprised he didn't know their names, considering this world seems to be all about science. Winry was simply enjoying herself, listening to the soft sound of the water moving in the pool and getting some alone time with Edward.

"Simply amazing. That must've been a sight to see. I still can't believe you came from up there," Edward said.

Winry stood up, frowning, "Yeah, me neither."

Edward blinked and tried to lean over to look at her face. _'Me neither? Why does she sound so unsure of herself? She said she came from space, yet… oh no…'_ When Edward stood up as well, Winry walked away. "Winry?" Edward asked, somewhat sternly.

Winry turned around, wondering why he sounded so strict. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

He started to slowly walk closer to her. "I think _you_ should be telling _me_ what's wrong. You said you couldn't believe that you came from the sky… like you really couldn't believe it. Are you sure that's where you came from?"

Winry nodded and began walking around, contemplating. _'Why is he making such a big deal out of nothing? I don't want to talk about what I went through to get here.'_

Edward walked up behind her, grabbed both her arms, and turned her around to face him. "Don't lie. Now I really know that's not how you got here." He looked down, almost becoming angry.

Winry put both of her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Edward, I'm so confused. What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to tell me," he raised his head, "how you got here."

"I already told you!" Winry yelled at him.

Ed didn't realize his grip on her forearms was tightening every time he talked. "You didn't see a black sky with white balls of gas. You saw yellow. Everything around you was yellow, rushing past. You saw images. Winry, you saw black creatures around your little invention. You went through a _gate_!"

"Ed, you're hurting my arms," Winry cried. Ed let go, not realizing what he had done. He tried to apologize, but she backed away. Her fears got the best of her, and she fell to the ground. She looked down and began to cry. "I… I was so scared. When I took off… I saw the blue sky, but suddenly… everything turned yellow. I didn't know what was going on."

Ed felt hurt, irate, and yet sad all at once. "This just makes no sense. You can't do alchemy in your world, which means you can't open the Gate. That can only mean someone here opened it, but… oh… DAMMIT! The Homunculi," Ed cursed. _'She saw the truth. That means she…could perform alchemy if she wanted. No, I can't tell her. I don't want her to make mistakes like I did… like we did…'_

"What's the Gate? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. The Gate is… well it's hard to explain. It's the link between this world and whichever world is on the other side, which I guess is yours. There are only a couple ways the Gate can be accessed. You just had bad timing and got sucked in when the Homunculi opened it," Edward explained. He looked down at Winry. "Why did you lie? Why didn't you just tell us how you really got here?"

Winry didn't say anything for a moment. She was trying to shake away the images Edward had made her reminisce. "I was scared. How would you have felt if you had just landed somewhere foreign to you, and people started questioning you? Whatever I flew through scared me. The images, this Gate, or whatever. I've never been more frightened in my life," Winry said quietly.

Ed knew he crossed the line. _'I'm such an idiot. I took out my anger on her when it isn't even her fault.'_ Ed kneeled down in front of Winry and caught her off guard as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He knew sorry wouldn't work, so he didn't speak. He just remained there in a light hug. Winry didn't move. She definitely didn't expect this kind gesture from him. After a few moments, Edward let go and stood up. He offered his hand to Winry and helped her up. They both walked back over to the hammock, and Edward let her lay on it. He just sat on the edge.

"So… do you know how to dance?" Edward asked.

Winry looked at Ed curiously. "I don't dance often, but yes I know how. That was random." Winry laughed a little.

"Well, I asked for a reason. Once every year my father and certain aristocrats in Amestris have a little dinner and dance to discuss the going-ons and a lot of other things. It's in a week. I have to go, of course, even though I hate it. I don't want you to have to spend the evening alone… so… wanna go with me?" Edward asked, shakily.

Winry immediately nodded. "It would be my pleasure, _Prince_ Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It really pisses me off when you call me that."

Winry grinned, "Really? What are you going to do about it?"

For a second Edward thought she really meant it, but then realized she was egging him on. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" He then leaned over and began tickling her.

"Gah… stop… tickles," Winry tried to say but couldn't stop laughing. She began to poke him back in ticklish spots. The hammock began to rock back and forth from their weight. Winry screamed when it almost flipped over completely. Edward grabbed her side so she wouldn't fall, and when the hammock ceased movement both their faces turned red. They were laying side by side, the ends of their noses slightly touching.

Suddenly, the two began laughing slightly from their tickle fight. Winry scooted down a bit so she could comfortably cuddle with Edward. His face turned redder when he felt her face press against his neck. "I'm… sorry… that I lied to you. I'm sorry when I first came here and called you a jerk. You're not a jerk. I'm sorry for anything mean I've said or anything I've done to screw up everyone's lives," Winry randomly blurted.

Edward was still trying to calm down the redness in his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am a jerk." _'I'm glad you came here. You screwed up my life even more, in a good way.'_

Winry entwined her fingers in the hammock netting and pushed herself up so she was kneeling next to Edward, without causing them both to fall off. "No Edward," Winry began, "you're not a jerk."

Right at that moment, as Edward looked up at her, he totally lost himself. No one had ever had this effect on him. He couldn't even think. "You're so beautiful," Edward said softly, without even blushing. He just kept looking up at her.

Winry's cheeks were slightly tinted pink, and all she did was smile. _'How do I even respond?! No one has ever told me that.'_ She looked into his golden eyes and remembered the first day she met him. There was something about his eyes that she just really liked.

"There's something I want to show you tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"Okay…"

Tomorrow eventually came. Winry heard birds so clearly, and felt the sun radiating on her face. She also heard someone yelling. When she opened her eyes it only took her a few seconds to grasp that she had fallen asleep on the hammock. However, she wasn't the only one who did.

Roy Mustang had been looking for both of them. He spotted bodies on the hammock and ran. When he reached the hammock, a huge grin spread across his face as he looked down. "What the hell did you do to him?" He was referring to Edward, sleeping soundly next to Winry with his arm securely around her waist.

"We both fell asleep, I guess. We were just talking. We didn't do anything bad, honestly," Winry said quickly.

"Well, good luck getting up. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. I couldn't find either of you all night, and with there being two Homunculi still around…" Roy said.

Winry nodded and said sorry. She slowly tried to push herself up, but Edward's arm pulled her back down. Ed began mumbling something, but Winry couldn't quite understand. Roy simply laughed. He waved his hand as he left.

Winry barely had any breathing room. Edward's arm was gripped around her so securely. She reached an arm up to lightly push on his shoulders. "Edward, wake up," she said softly. He didn't make a sound. "Ed?" He didn't move. "Edward, it's morning," she said a little louder. His body began to shift around. "Wait. Stop, Ed-," Winry began to say, but it was too late. He flipped over onto Winry. _'How the heck is he not waking up?!'_ This position isn't the best idea on a hammock, since Winry is partially get crushed; however, although she wouldn't admit it, the intimacy was nice. His warm body against hers, the feeling of his chest move up and down against hers as he breathed, the feeling of his breath next to her neck. _'I don't even need three guesses here. He's going to freak out as soon as he wakes up.'_

"Wake up," Winry said right into his ear.

Edward moaned, and his eyes began to open. He felt soft skin against his face, and he bolted up. When he looked down, he saw Winry under him, slightly smiling. "Whoa, Winry!" Ed yelled. He began to scramble to get off the hammock, but his body felt stuck and intertwined with the netting and Winry.

"Wait, Ed. We are both going to-." Fall. Edward's movement had flipped the hammock over, knocking them both off; however, their positions changed this time. "Ow," Winry moaned. When she lifted her head, she saw Ed looking up at her, his faced totally painted red. She giggled and rolled off him.

Ed rolled his body so that he was on his stomach. He tried to hide his red face… and something else…

When Ed hadn't said anything and rolled onto his belly, Winry worried for a second. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked kindly.

Ed's shoulder tensed up from her touch. "Yeah, I'm fine. Get dressed and whatever, and meet me behind the castle when you're down," he said awfully quick.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," Edward said. He turned his face around towards her and gave her a little smile. She smiled back and got up. When she went inside the castle, Edward let out a huge sigh of relief, although his mind was still screaming _'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'_

Winry spent some time taking a shower and cleaning herself up. She dressed herself in a long, pale purple dress. She was rather quite excited. Edward said he had something to show her. If it was something for her or rather something else, it didn't matter. After she finished, she thanked Rose for helping her and rushed outside. She walked around the castle until she finally found Edward sitting against the wall. She didn't normally come back here. Edward mostly hung out by himself back here in the room connected to the castle. For a while, she thought only he could enter it.

She walked over towards him. She didn't know what to say, not wanting to make the atmosphere uncomfortable. He got up and walked towards the doors. Winry followed.

As he unlocked the doors, Edward slightly grinned. "You know, I don't even remember falling asleep," he said.

Winry was glad he broke the tension first. She simply laughed. He began to laugh as well. Edward finished fiddling with the lock and opened both doors. He allowed Winry to step inside first. The room looked larger on the inside. There were tools, books, and other trinkets just scattered and lying around everywhere. Near the back, something large was covered with an even larger white cloth. Edward walked towards the back, towards the large object.

Winry followed him. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

Edward placed both his hands on the white spread. He carefully pulled it off, revealing a lot of metal. When the object was completely exposed, Winry gasped.

'_No. It can't be…'_ She walked towards it, towards her magnum opus that had been blown to pieces. "Edward, how did you? How is this possible?"

Ed stood in the same spot and smiled. "I gathered any pieces I could find lying around a couple of days after you crashed. I used all the metal I had, plus your parts. Part I built with alchemy, the rest by hand," Edward explained.

"Why?" Winry asked, almost in tears.

"I built it… so if you wanted to…," Edward began, almost unable to finish the sentence, "You could go home."

Winry began to go around each side of her fixed spacecraft and feel everywhere. She was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. She couldn't hold in her excitement anymore, so she ran over to Edward and nearly jumped onto him. He stumbled back a few steps from the collision. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I can't believe you did this… for me," Winry cried.

Edward got caught up in the moment and wrapped his arms around her as well. They stood for a moment, happy in each other's embrace. After a while, Edward pulled away slightly so he could look at her. He lightly placed a hand on her cheek. "This is what you wanted, right? A chance to go home?"

Before Winry could reply, she thought for a moment. _'I can't believe I can actually go home now! I can see my home, and Granny, and…but wait. If I go home, I may never get to come here again.'_

"Winry?"

'_I really like it here. I like this place. Everyone is so nice. And Edward…'_ "I don't know if this is what I really wanted," Winry replied.

Edward shot her a confused look. "You're not sure? You now have a way to get home, and you don't know if you want to go back? Why would you want to stay here?"

"I just… I don't know. What if something goes wrong when I try to use this thing again? I mean… I like it here, and all of you are so kind," Winry said fast, panicking.

"You don't want to go back to your grandma and friends?"

"Edward, do you want me to leave?" Winry asked seriously.

Edward was really taken aback with this question. The serious look on her face really intimidated him. He tried to avoid the question, not wanting to say the true answer. "This isn't about me, Winry. This is about you. Do you actually want to stay?"

Winry pushed his hand away. She pushed herself away from him. "What do you think, Edward?" She backed away a little more. "You already know the answer. Isn't it obvious?" Sure, a little part of Winry wanted to go home, but her feelings got in the way. The new feelings she had for someone. Immediately, she bolted towards the door.

"Winry, wait!" Edward yelled, but it was too late.

Winry slammed into Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye on her way out. She apologized quickly to both of them and fled. Edward had begun pulling the long fabric back over the machine as Hawkeye and Mustang entered.

"How long were you standing there?" Edward demanded, his back facing them.

"Long than I had hoped," Riza sighed, "But Mustang insisted on listening."

"So this is what you have been up to?" Roy grinned.

Edward turned around, somehow feeling Mustang's grin against his turned back. "Wipe that pompous smirk off your face. Why would you even care anyway?"

"You really don't know how to handle women, do you?" Roy smiled.

"What the hell do you want?" Edward irritably asked.

"Did you ask her to accompany you to the dinner?" Riza Hawkeye questioned.

"Yeah, and she accepted; however, if she's mad at me then it won't be fun for either of us," Edward frowned.

"Actually, when a man and a woman are angry with each other, dancing together is actually stimulating and quite interesting," Roy said, somewhat sure of himself.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Who says I was even planning on dancing?" He was going to walk away, but Roy striked him hard on the back of the head. "Ow, dammit! What the hell was that for?!"

"You really are an idiot. You may be able to keep your feelings all caught up inside, but we can see them. You better watch yourself before you lose everything you want and love," Roy yelled. Then, he left.

Riza began making her way towards the door after Roy. Right before she walked out, she said, "It is a week away, the dinner. Maybe you two could make amends." Hawkeye left after Roy.

Ed stood there, dumbfounded. Thoughts about what Noah told him began to seep into his mind. He picked up a wrench lying on the ground and threw it as hard as he could against the wall, causing a metal sound to echo against the walls. _'No, Winry. I don't want you to leave.'_

I am so so so sorry that I haven't update forever! So many things came up at the same time. Spring Break college visits, AP exams, the ACT, plus prom, work, and stupid school in general. I also bought my tickets to go see Pirates 3 May 24, so that's all I can think about. POTC is my fav. Movie Anyway, the next chapter will be great, I promise. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. I hope to update soon… Oh, also, thanks for the great comments. Some of the comments I received made me so happy. Thanks guys, I love you all! hugs for everyone Please review!


	5. So She Dances

A week passed very slowly. Ed kept trying to apologize to Winry, but she kept telling him something along the lines of 'I need to think.' Or 'Please leave me alone, Edward.' Both of them spent a lot of their time thinking about everything that has happened, and about each other. Because of Winry's avoidance, Ed assumed she wasn't going to come to the dinner with him. He was a little disappointed thinking about it.

It was the night of the big dinner. Although Winry had thought about finishing what Ed had built for her and leave, she found herself staring in front of a mirror at how Rose had dressed her up. _'Even if we are silent the whole time, I told him I'd go'. _After a few minutes of what seemed like arguing with the mirror, Winry left her room and made her way down to the dining hall.

Edward, Hohenheim, Roy Mustang, other nicely dressed 'aristocrats', and a few of the men's dates just seated at the table. Mustang looked at Edward, hinting 'Where is Winry?' When Edward shook his head from side to side saying no, Roy frowned, actually feeling bad for the alchemist. _'Poor kid. I didn't think Miss Rockbell was a heart breaker.'_ Roy Mustang turned his attention towards King Hohenheim. "I guess since we are all here, we can begin talking," Roy said.

King Hohenheim clapped his hands together. He smiled, "Well, I am very happy to have all of you here today. We will first start off with dinner, discuss what needs to be discussed, and then move into the grand room for more talking and dancing. My son, Edward, was kind enough to find… the band for us… Edward? Ed?" Hohenheim cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Edward was looking at. He wasn't even paying attention.

The other members at the table, except Hohenheim, turned their heads in the same direction that Edward's was. When they saw _who_ he was looking at, curious looks spread across their faces, especially from the man at the far end of the table. Roy kicked Ed's leg to make him stop gawking in such an embarrassing way, since his mouth was partially open.

Winry. Winry was what caught everyone's attention. Although she only walked out a few steps, she was visible to almost everyone. Her hair was pulled up perfectly in a beatific hairpiece, strands of hair tumbling down here and there. A stunning necklace with dozens of diamonds planted everywhere laid perfectly around her neck. Her dress was what fit her best. The dress was a crimson red, like the color of the Philosopher's Stone Ed told her about. The dress was just above the floor, and it was strapless. Fit her body perfectly.

When Winry noticed everyone looking at her, especially Ed, she turned around and quickly began to walk away. Ed flew out of his chair, practically knocking it down, and ran after Winry.

"Winry, wait!" Ed yelled after her. She didn't stop until Ed had grabbed her arm.

She turned around to look at him. "I can't go in there! I feel too… revealing compared to everyone else! And why are there only like five other women in there?"

Edward released Winry's arm. He looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Winry. I truly am. Just please spend the night with me. I don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to be alone." He held out his arm for her, hoping she will come instead of run.

Winry couldn't lie to herself or convince herself of something false. She wanted to spend the night with him. She wanted to come. She faintly smiled and entwined her arm with his. They both began their ascent to the dining hall.

"You look amazing," Edward commented. He glanced over at her.

"You think so?" Winry managed to say, flattered by his comment. When they re-entered the dining hall, Winry gripped Ed's arm tighter. All the people staring at her made her uneasy. Edward pulled out a chair for Winry, and she thanked him as she sat down. Edward also sat back in the seat he sat in earlier, next to Winry and Roy Mustang.

"Sorry," Edward muttered to his father.

Hohenheim shook his head. He faced everyone seated. "I'm sorry. We are all here now. I would first like to introduce a very special person here tonight." He glanced over at Winry. "I would like all of you to meet Miss Winry Rockbell." Many people smiled and said hello. A man at the end of the table kept staring at Winry. That made her feel even more nervous, but she ignored it. "Now, let us began," Hohenheim said.

After the fête, the men began to talk business for a while. The women just sat in silence, mostly confused by their words. Afterwards, everyone shifted into the grand hall for music, dancing, and more talking if necessary. A couple of the women were dancing with their date or husband, but most of the men continued to talk. Edward, however, didn't feel like being around everyone else and stayed in a corner with Winry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Mustang. Edward and Winry didn't share many words so far.

"See that guy in the corner there?" Edward said, pointing to the mysterious man standing in the opposite corner as them. "He's been awfully quiet, I've never seen him before, and he's been staring at Winry all night. I don't like him."

Roy chuckled quietly, "So other men aren't allowed to stare at Winry?" Winry looked at Edward, curious as to what his response would be.

Edward turned away, blushing. "It's not that! I didn't say that! It's just creepy, and it makes me suspicious and worried." Winry slightly smiled, happy that someone worries and looks out for her. Roy turned to Riza and began whispering things to her about Ed, although she didn't feel like making fun of him while standing right there.

A few seconds later, the strange man from across the room began to walk over towards Ed and the group. He wore a strange suit that seemed to fit too tightly to his skin. His jet-black hair was slicked up, and he seemed like the kind of guy that was full of himself. Honestly, he wasn't a bad-looking guy. Ed stared at the man the entire time, letting him know he was being watched. The man overlooked Ed, Riza, and Roy, and he walked right up to Winry. He held out his hand to her.

"Would an elegant beauty such as yourself please spare a dance for me?" The man asked Winry in an alluring voice.

Winry glanced at Ed, and he shook his head 'No'. She looked back at the man standing in front of her. "I have time to spare as many dances as you want," Winry replied, smiling in a cute way. She placed her hand in his. The man grinned and walked her out to the floor to dance.

Ed nearly had a heart attack. _'What the… what?! What the hell?! Who does he think he is!? Who does she think she is?! I asked her to come… not him! I'll just have to interrupt them eventually… or very soon.'_

Roy strolled over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Some people will just never learn how to handle women."

Ed pushed his hand away and snapped. "Shut your mouth."

Riza Hawkeye walked up next to Roy. "You say that as if women are objects to be used freely."

"Did I mention how stunning you look tonight?" Roy asked, looking at Hawkeye.

Winry was enjoying dancing, yet she felt uncomfortable as well. This mysterious man was holding her way too close for comfort, like he was enjoying the feeling of her body too much. She was thinking he was a pervert, but she didn't want to be rude to one of the guests.

"I've seen a lot of beautiful women, but none like you. I've never seen you before," the man said.

Winry looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Well… uh… I'm not really from around here."

"Yes. You are the woman who came in that metal contraption, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Winry replied proudly.

The man smiled, "Wow, you are attractive, talented, and intelligent. How did you make such a thing?"

"Well…" Winry began blushing.

Ed stared at both of them, fuming. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he wished he were in that guy's place right now. He kept watching, until… _'Wait a second, what the hell is that? Oh no…'._ Ed's eyes widened. He immediately ran over to Roy, who was currently dancing with Hawkeye.

Roy sighed, "Honestly, Elric, do I have to help you with all your problems with women?"

Ed growled, "I'll ignore what you just said for now." His face immediately turned to being serious. "I knew there was something fishy about that guy."

Roy looked at Edward curiously.

"He should've done a better job of covering up the ouroboros on his hand," Ed stated almost silently.

Roy gasped, "If he's a Homunculus, then we gotta get him out of here, Edward! He may hurt someone."

"Exactly, and I've already got a plan! I need you to get everyone to stand as for away from the center as possible so that just the two of them are there dancing. Then very quickly I'm going to grab Winry and walk her off the floor. I should be able to perform alchemy quick enough to make the accurate transmutation circle appear. If it doesn't work, then I'll just wing it like I usually do."

Mustang shook his head, "Edward, you better do this speedy and right." Edward nodded and watched Roy and Riza quietly shuffle people off the floor.

_'I won't let you hurt Winry.'_ Ed watched the two dancing and waited impatiently for the right time. He couldn't stand the sight of the two of them and began to march out towards them. The two dancers had no idea anything was going on until Ed tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to be rude, but… no, actually, I'm not sorry. I need to talk with _my _date," Edward said furiously. He grabbed their arms and pushed them apart. Before Winry could even remonstrate Ed's hands grabbed her forearms, and he began to push her away from the center.

"Edward, what are you doing!?" Winry asked while trying not to fall from being pushed backwards.

"I'm doing this for your sake," Edward responded.

"_My _sake? You're embarrassing us both and being rude. I don't know if you were jealous or something, but what you just did was uncalled for," Winry replied coldly towards Edward.

"Winry," Edward began, "That man is a Homunculus."

Winry gasped, feeling like a total fool. _'He's a… Homunculus? I am an idiot. I was dancing with one of those things!' _She looked around Ed's head at the 'Homunculus' who was standing in the same spot looking a little confused. _'He looks confused. Maybe Ed is wrong and just embarrassed this poor guy.'_ Ed finally had Winry off the floor, and he pushed her against the wall so she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Winry, I'm really sorry," Edward said quietly, his gaze slightly averted from Winry. "The truth is… is…" Ed was having some difficulty. He really wanted to tell her the truth, that he doesn't want her to leave, but he couldn't leave the Homunculi standing there for much longer. He let go of Winry and turned around.

"What a nice trick you tried to pull, Greed!!" Ed shouted. He then clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground.

"Oh, Edward Elric, you're just too smart," Greed said slyly while an array was being cast around the room. In the center of the transmutation circle was the flamel insignia. Greed stood his place while the tips of Edward's fingers touched the array, igniting it. The room began to glow, and a few people fled at the sight of Greed spitting up small crimson stones.

Edward walked up to Greed's lying form on the ground. "You're pathetic. You didn't even put up a fight! Also, how did you get in here without the alarms going off?"

Greed looked up at Edward. He managed the smirk while still coughing up. "He's here. Isn't that… enough of an answer?" His eyes began to close.

Ed kneeled down and grabbed Greed's shirt. "Who's here? Why the hell did you come? What the hell is going on?" Ed let go of Greed's shirt, realizing he was gone. He stood back up and looked around for Winry. When he saw her running out of the hall, he began to run in her direction.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You need to clean up your mess," Roy Mustang shouted at Edward.

"You clean it up! I've got other things to do!" Edward yelled back, continuing to run after Winry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I can't believe I'm a senior in high school now. My high school career just flew by. Anyway, I haven't been able to update because my little cousin has been staying with me. The next chapter might be a little short, so hopefully I can update that before I go to NC. Please, please review! I actually enjoy reading reviews because some of you are too nice and make me cry on the inside. I love all of you!


	6. Remember When it Rained

When Edward finally caught up to Winry, she was pacing back and forth on the balcony off of her room. When Edward neared her, she stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I could say sorry over and over again, but it wouldn't work. All I can tell you is… I'm really sorry," Edward spoke.

Winry laughed and walked closer to Edward. "You're so funny," Winry smiled. She then took Edward by surprise and embraced him in a hug.

Ed was taken aback, not expecting a hug, but he calmed himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept pulling her closer and closer.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what you were trying to say a while ago. You started saying something about the truth and then went off to get that Homunculi," Winry said, looking up at him.

For a moment, Edward didn't know what she was talking about, and then it hit him. _'The truth is… is…'_ He looked down at Winry, a partial smile on his face. "The truth is… I don't want you to leave, Winry. I recreated your machine for you, hoping it would work and you could return home; however, most of me doesn't want you to leave. I want you to stay, but I would feel horrible keeping you from your family and friends forever."

Winry sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave. I have new family and friends here."

Edward sighed as well, a sigh of relief. Although he spent… months… and months… fixing her machine, he was glad she said that. "I'm going to destroy that machine tonight, so no one can ever use it," Edward said quietly. He still held her close, refusing to let go.

This was one of the happiest moments of Winry's life. She also continued to hold Edward close, not wanting to let go. He rarely showed moments of tenderness like this towards her… or anyone. She felt a drop of water hit her cheek. She looked up, thinking Edward was crying, but he also looked down at her, wondering if she felt it too. They both then looked up towards the Heavens, and rain poured out of the clouds.

Smiling, Edward kept one hand around Winry's waist and the other grabbed one of her hands. "I think we should dance," Ed suggested. Winry nodded, and they both danced with each other in the rain. They didn't dance anymore when Winry began to shiver from being cold. Edward led her back into her room. "I have to take care of things downstairs, obviously," he said chuckling.

"I'm really tired, too, so I'm going to rest," Winry told him.

Edward nodded, and when he walked to the door Mustang greeted him. "Don't think I was going to let you off the hook that easily. You need to help clean up the mess. _Your_ mess."

Edward rolled his eyes. More important things were sinking into his mind. "Greed didn't even put up a fight, which was odd. He was a decoy. And the last thing he said to me… well, I hope this isn't true but I think _Envy_ is here."

"Well then, we better clean up and have men search everywhere," Roy said.

_'But what about Winry?'_ Ed turned around to look at Winry. "Winry, I think you should sleep with me tonight." Then… silence. After everything Winry went through tonight, that was the last thing she wanted to hear. Edward just realized what he said came out the wrong way. Roy Mustang began laughing until his sides hurt.

Roy slapped the back of Ed's head. "Damn, kid, even I'm not _that_ forward!"

Ed's arms began to flail everywhere, freaking out. "No no no no no no! That's not what I meant! That came out wrong!" Ed spoke very quickly before any more nasty thoughts could be conjured. He began to converse again when Roy stopped laughing and Winry ceased blushing. "What I meant was since the alarm was silenced and all sorts of crap is going on now, it might be better to stay in groups."

"Edward, I'll be okay. Honestly, I can defend myself. I'll call your name if something weird happens," Winry laughed.

Ed breathed in heavily, believing her yet not wanting to comply. Roy sighed, grabbing Ed's shirt and dragging him out of the room. Winry watched them leave. After they were out of sight, she closed the door and locked it. She wasted no time in changing and jumping right into bed. Sure, she was a little scared about the idea that there still might be someone, like another Homunculi, lurking around, but she was exhausted.

Ed, Roy, and various others cleaned up the 'small mess' in the hall, which didn't waste too much of their time. Roy told Ed he was going to go chat with Hohenheim, and Ed said he was going out back to get rid of the machine.

Edward walked at a normal pace to the back of the palace. When he reached the door it was ajar. Someone was inside? He pushed a door opened and walked inside. Instantly, shivers ran down his spine. The machine… was gone. It was all gone. No trace left. Sure, he should be glad because it just saved him a lot of time, yet who would take it? No one knew he even made it except Winry, Roy, and Riza. This was not good, and Ed knew it. He immediately sped back to the front.

When he entered, Hawkeye and some men were running out. "Go to your father's throne!" Hawkeye yelled as she ran out. Ed heard her and kept running.

The golden doors to the throne were already open, and Edward walked inside when he spotted Roy. He got half way and stopped. There, on the ground, was his father, a sword sticking out of his chest. _'No. This is happening too fast.'_ Edward dragged himself over to Roy, who was knelling next to Hohenheim, and dropped onto his knees.

Hohenheim slowly turned his head towards his son. "I knew… he'd come after me… some day." He coughed up blood after speaking.

Ed's eyes watered, but no tears fell. "Who did this?"

Roy answered the question for him, not wanting the King to use up any more energy. "Envy."

Ed clenched his fists and looked down. He was deep in thought, like trying to search for a solution. Suddenly, he looked back up.

_Noah leaned in closer. "I don't have any fortunes for you, Edward, just advice. With the Homunculi almost gone, and just the two left, you need to protect the ones you love and hold on to what you've got before it disappears completely."_

'_I couldn't even protect the ones I love, and I feel like I've lost everything.'_ Ed had forgotten up until now what Noah had told him. He couldn't even follow her advice, unless…

Roy looked perplexed when Ed stood up and had a horrified look on his face. "Where are you going?" Roy asked when Ed had turned around and began running out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Ed yelled right before he left. Although the bedrooms were far away, he ran as fast as he could_. 'Protect the ones you love and hold on to what you've got before it disappears completely.'_

"WINRY!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Like I said, it was going to be short. Don't kill me! Anyway, I seriously want to thank everyone who reads and leaves a review. Like tonight, when I come home from a crappy day at work, your reviews make me smile. It really makes me happy that people read my fanfics, even if they suck. So thank you everyone who actually spends time reading my story and/or leaving a comment.

To answer 2 questions: Yes, Greed was just a distraction. I don't know why I even bothered putting a scene in there with him. I guess I just didn't want to be mean and leave him out, and maybe I just wanted Ed to get jealous for a second. Hehe. And yes, there will be more Edwin fluff; I'm just evil and making it go slow. Also, thank you xxbellaxx: I love you too! I love all of you!

I don't know when the next update will be. I'm taking a quick break from this and doing a songfic about Ed and Al. If you might be interested, it'll be called At Your Side. And no… it's not elricest… So yeah, I'm also going to be in NC part of July and August, so I could try to squeeze in another chapter before, but I most likely won't finish. Nevertheless, Happy Fourth of July! Review if you want; they make me and my story feel loved.


	7. To Where You Are

A shadowed figure deviously opened the locked doors on Winry's balcony. He left the doors slightly opened, a cool breeze rushing in from outside, along with the rain continuing to fall. Making his way over to the side of Winry's bed, he sat on the edge and observed her. The sheet rested right below her waist, exposing her beauty as she slept. He seemed to be enjoying her sleep, watching her chest move up and down as she breathed.

_'Well, Full Metal doesn't have that bad of taste in women. She's kinda cute.'_ A pale hand caressed her cheek, wanting to feel her skin. Soon, the hand moved down her neck, feeling the smoothness of her shoulders, then traveled across her breasts and down to her stomach. _'Let's wake her up first.' _He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You know, beauty sleep doesn't work on women who are already beautiful," the figure whispered. He figured he would try and be nice first, so that she wouldn't wake up and scream. That'd be enough to give him away.

Winry wasn't in a deep sleep yet, so she heard the words and opened her eyes. At first she thought it was Edward, but she was wrong. She gasped and sat up quickly to look at this person. It wasn't someone she recognized, so she was pretty sure it was the last Homunculi. She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth quickly.

The figure grinned. "I wouldn't do that, unless you want your precious friend to get hurt," he threatened. His grin widened as her eyes blinked fast and she started breathing faster. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. Full Metal probably doesn't like to talk about me, for many reasons. I'm Envy. And you… you're the lovely Winry Rockbell."

Envy removed his hand so Winry could speak. "What… do you want?" She managed to ask quietly.

Envy laughed as he got off the bed and stalked over to the balcony doors. "There's a lot that I want. Too much to even tell. But there is one thing… one thing I want more than anything. I'm taking everything from Full Metal, so that he'll look so pathetic, I'll pity him and just kill him." He looked back at Winry, smiling at her 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

Once what Envy said registered in her mind, Winry quickly got off the bed. Before she could make it to the door, Envy nearly jumped across the room and grabbed her wrists. "I'm just his friend. He has plenty of friends. Why me?" Winry asked while trying to break free.

He laughed quietly. "Oh, I think you're more than that, stupid girl." While Winry was trying to get away, the door flew open.

"Winry!"

"Ed," Winry sighed, somewhat relieved that he got there. _'Yet after what this guy just said, I wish you didn't come'._

Edward freaked out immediately. He transmuted a spear and hurled it at Envy. Winry ducked down, and Envy removed one hand from her wrist to catch the spear. He turned it around and pulled Winry to her feet, holding the point at her neck.

"That was… stupid," Envy chuckled. "You could've hit her instead of me. That would've been a pity. Although, that would've been a scene, you watching her die because you killed her."

"Shut up! Let her go!" Ed yelled, his hands balling into fists.

"Give me one good reason why. And if it's a good reason… hmm… I still don't think I'd consider it," Envy laughed, pulling Winry closer to himself.

"Why Winry? Why have you all been trying to get her?" Ed asked, sounding confused almost.

A voice came from behind. "That _is_ a good question, isn't it?" Ed spun around, and when he saw whom it was he scowled. "Not happy to see me?"

"Of course not! It's easier to fight one instead of two," Ed grimaced. "Dante, what are you up to?"

Dante sighed, not wanting to waste time. "I guess I'll tell you, since you probably wouldn't let us leave peacefully anyway. Winry Rockbell came to our world somehow by that metal contraption she flew. Obviously," she said, looking at Winry, "she took part in building it, and knows how to fly it. She's our ticket to finding… other things."

Ed tried to keep his cool, which wasn't going to last long. "Leave her alone! She's not even from here! Keep her out of your plans!"

Dante smiled, and decided to ignore Ed. She looked up and Envy and began to walk over to him. When Ed saw Dante talking to Envy, he became furious that he was ignored. He quickly transmuted his arm and lunged at Dante. Right when he thought he was going to succeed, Dante swiftly turned around and simply punched him in the chest, sending Ed flying into the wall. After cursing under his breath, he managed to pull himself to his feet, an arm on his chest. He watched as Dante came closer and closer to him. He wanted to fight back, but she knocked the wind out of him good, and he now feared that they might hurt Winry the more he fought back. Dante placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to punch him in the gut over and over.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" Winry screamed, now using all her strength to break away from Envy. It wasn't enough. He still had a strong grasp on her. Her head turned to look at Envy as he laughed, then back at Ed as he didn't even put up a fight.

"Yeah, don't hurt him too much. I want it to actually be fun when I kill him later," Envy stated. He smirked as Dante didn't stop.

"STOP! I'll do anything. Anything! Just stop hurting him," Winry begged as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't even watch anymore. She put her head down in defeat.

Five seconds after Winry spoke, Dante stopped and look back at Winry, trying to see how serious she was being. When she saw Winry crying, and the way she looked at Edward, a small smile formed across her lips. "So then, I guess you'll cooperate as you help us." She stated, not even considering it a question.

Envy, however, had something else in mind. He threw the spear aside and spun Winry around, grabbing her face to force her to look at him. "What _would _you do so we would stop hurting him, or possibly consider keeping him alive?"

"Anything," Winry confessed, her eyes pleading. This set off Envy's evil grin. He was pleased, knowing he could use something against Edward, and it would definitely hurt him. Winry's vulnerability.

Ed was on the floor, holding his sides, trying to catch any breath he could. His eyes looked across the floor, and up to Winry. He couldn't find the energy to get up, fight back, or save Winry. It took all the energy he had left to sit up against the wall for support. He was so furious, and he hated the way they made him look pathetic. He was also scared. Scared the way Envy was looking at Winry right now.

Winry tried to look away as Envy's eyes burned into hers. She could see… lust, and it scared her because she knew exactly what he had in mind. He leaned in closer to the point that she could feel his breath on her face. "Please… don't…" she implored, trying to push away.

"You said _anything_. Trust me, I could make it much worse for you. Besides, seeing his face as I kiss you might even be better than the face he might make right before he breathes his last breath," Envy said, continuing to grin.

"I'm going to kill you when I get the chance," Winry threatened.

Envy threw back his head and laughed. "That really scares me! Hahaha!"

Dante let Envy have his fun, but now she knew they needed to go. "Envy, you can continue this later. We need to go," she told him as she looked back at Ed.

Edward put his left hand on the wall and tried so hard to stand up. Dante's iron-like fists really hurt him. He wouldn't be surprised if he had broken a rib or two. "Let... her… go," he said hoarsely.

Envy looked at Ed, sidetracked for just a second. Winry used that chance to free a hand and slap him across the face.

"FREEZE!" Multiple yells were heard as Colonel Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and other officers burst into the room, guns raised.

"Envy," Dante growled, heading for the glass doors.

Envy sighed, angry that he didn't get to have his fun. Instead he scooped up Winry and held her close. "You will pay for that later," he said darkly as he ran for the doors.

Ed pushed himself past his limit and ran after Envy, clutching his sides. He ran onto the balcony, but by the time he got there they were already gone. He fell to his knees in defeat.

The soldiers searched the room to make sure no one else was there, while Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye walked slowly over to Ed. They didn't say anything, or even place a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but just listened. Listened to what they thought was… sobbing?

Ed covered his face with one of his hands. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. It was going so fast, everything happened so fast. But he wouldn't allow himself to break down. Not here. Not now.

Roy acted quickly and grabbed Ed's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Now is not the time to act like this. You need to pull yourself together."

"Sir," Hawkeye interjected. "He looks hurt. We should let him rest first."

"I'm… fine," Ed moaned through his pain. "I'm going after her…". He began to walk back into Winry's room but eventually had to lean against the wall for support. He looked at Hawkeye as she came over to his side.

"Rest first. And tell us what happened later. We have to deal with other things here first," Hawkeye told Ed.

Ed wanted to ignore her and just leave, but he knew he had to regain his energy before he would do anything drastic. He nodded and followed everyone out of the room………

Before Ed did anything, he had a quick and quiet funeral for his father, Hohenheim. He realized he had to do something before everyone he knew and cared about would be lost.

After the funeral, he tried to sleep, but just couldn't. He only had one person on his mind. And he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until she was back. He kept seeing Envy's face, and Winry's. He wished she didn't see any of that, or was involved in the first place. _And _they took her machine. The one he had worked so hard on to fix for her, in case she ever decided to leave. He was going to find her, wherever they took her. He had an idea of where she was, and just prayed that he was right.

Ed wouldn't sleep, so he chose to go to the Colonel's office. He didn't bother knocking and just strolled on in, of course.

The Colonel looked up and shook his head. "You should be resting." He eyed the coat in Ed's hands. "… Going somewhere?"

Edward closed the door and then leaned up against it. "I'm going after her. I don't have time to wait."

The Colonel rolled his eyes. "We need to sort some things first. Clean up. And you have to tell me what happened up there. Then, we can go after her."

Ed's hand flew back and hit the door. "Nothing happened. They took Winry. End of story," he responded sternly.

Roy folded his hands, placing them under his chin. "You've never been a good liar, at least not to me, Edward. I'm sure you know and saw more than you're willing to say."

Edward knew the Colonel would harass him until he told. He also knew he was wasting time just talking to him. _'Winry…'. _He exhaled and looked at The Colonel. "They… took the machine that I've been rebuilding for Winry… and they plan to use it and her knowledge," he confessed. _'He doesn't need to know everything…'_

"Well, that could be a potential problem," Roy stated, closing his eyes. "Do you have any idea where they might be located?"

"Yes. That's why I need to go now."

"Well then, you'll need reinforcement," Roy smiled.

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "I'm going alone so I can do this quick and simple." He began to put his brown coat on.

"At least allow some of us to come, in case something goes wrong. We _are _the military, _General Elric._ We have some say," Mustang reminded him curtly.

Ed twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "Fine," he said quietly. After quickly saluting Colonel Mustang, he closed the door.

He trusted his intuition to take him to where she was. To Winry Rockbell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I typed this during the early mornings, when I had inspiration, so sorry if there are a few typos or places where a word might be missing. I tried to fix them all. Plus I was listening to music, and I just can't listen to music and type right.

Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it took about two months to get it out. I've had so much going on, which you probably could've figured out from the A/N I wrote a couple of weeks ago. Things are hopefully going to slow down for the next few weeks. I might actually find time to write more.

Please review if you can! And thank you for reading!

P.S.: If you've never read the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer, I highly suggest reading it. My friend just got me hooked about a month ago, and I seriously keep reading the books over and over. Just my opinion, if you've been looking for something good to read.


	8. Let Me Fall

When Winry opened her eyes, everything was dark. All she could make out was the outline of the bed she was laying in, and the doorframe. All she could hear was her own breathing, which kept increasing out of fear.

She pushed the blankets off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat up and looked around quickly. _'Okay, I need a window. Or a way to sneak out of the door quickly. I wonder where these guys took me anyway…'_

Just as she was about to get up and dart, someone opened the door slowly. A small light came from the hallway, but not bright enough to show whom it was. Someone was walking towards her, and then grabbed her wrist. Yep, she figured it was he.

"My Master, Dante, would like a word with you," Envy said as he pulled her up to her feet. "I suggest you don't try anything stupid. Or you'll have to deal with me." He grinned at her, which made her look away out of disgust.

"I don't have to say anything," she retorted coldly.

Envy kept grinning as he literally dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. "Don't forget about what you did to me yesterday. Remember, the worse you are, the worse I'll be on you. And trust me, the only one that'll be having fun is _me_."

_'Yesterday?'_ Winry thought. _'I wonder how long I was sleeping.'_ She didn't say anything else. She didn't want to make a mistake, and end up having someone else pay for it. A _certain_ someone, who she couldn't stop thinking about now. She didn't know where she was. She just hoped he would find her somehow.

As they reached the end of the hall, they passed a mirror. Winry looked at it and almost gasped. She wasn't in her same nightgown, and her hair didn't look like a mess. Her hair was neatly brushed and not pulled back. Someone dressed her in an elegant dress, similar to the dress she wore to the dinner Ed asked her to, but it was a deep crimson color. _'Wait a second…this IS the dress! W-What's going on?!'_ She also had jewelry on, and she smelled of sweet perfume. She was starting to think she didn't fall asleep on her own. All of this sent shivers down her spine.

The two entered into a large chamber lit by large lanterns on the walls. Pillars were also line up like dominoes, squaring off the room. They walked down a carpet to the end of the large room, where Dante was sitting on a golden throne, like a queen. She had one leg crossed over the other, with a smile on her face.

"I just want to make this short and quick. Tomorrow you're going to show us how to fly that apparatus you created. And we're going to use it to fly to different worlds. It was also be helpful for you to tell us exactly how you made it," Dante said sweetly.

Winry didn't say a word. She just stared at Dante with an irate glare on her face. This made Envy tighten his grip. She winced just a little.

"If you think being quiet is going to help, it's not. And no one is going to find you. The chance that Edward Elric and his friends would find this place is not likely," Dante assured Winry, figuring that she was expecting Ed to save her.

Winry couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "I don't expect Edward to come after me. I don't want him getting more hurt. That was very cruel what you did to him back at the castle. And I'm not helping you with anything!" She turned her head quickly to look at Envy. The angry look on her face actually surprised him because she looked even worse than pissed. He liked it, and it made him grin. "Let me go!" She yelled at him.

Envy actually listened and let go of Winry. She darted back to the hallway they were just in. She was frantically trying to find a way out.

Envy looked at Dante, waiting for some sort of response or command.

"She won't have any choice. She'll help us," Dante told Envy. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. "I'm going to take a look at that fascinating machine. I assume you'll show her a good time…".

Envy smirked, closing his eyes. Within three seconds he had transformed himself, and he wore the appearance of Edward Elric, face and clothes and all. If anyone knew how to torture, it sure was Envy…

…Winry gave up after a while. There was no way out of this bastion she was being held in. She made it back to the room she woke up in and stayed there, laying on the bed, wondering where Edward was, if he was thinking about her, if he even cared…

No one came to bother her for hours, so she spent most of the time thinking about Ed and her own feelings. Being away from him like this made her realize she'd never felt this way about someone before. She would've done anything just to see him, to hear his voice, to see his smile.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Winry stood up at stared at the door. "Leave me alone. I'm not helping you with anything. I don't want to see you," she yelled.

"Not even me?" The voice responded from the other side.

Winry's heart stopped beating for a second. She recognized the voice immediately, and she felt so content. She nearly leaped off the bed to the door. "Edward!?" She squeaked. (Remember, this is Envy pretending to be Edward. I'm just going to call him Envy so I don't confuse you guys or myself.)

She opened the door, and Envy stepped inside, closing the door after himself. _'Damn. Full Metal isn't much taller than her. How can she even like someone like him? Oh well. Guess I might be finding out…'_

Winry wasted no time in hugging him. "I can't believe you actually found me! I'm so scared, Edward."

Envy smirked and pulled Winry close. "Well, everything is okay now."

"Did anyone else come with you? Are Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye here too?"

"No. I came by myself to come rescue you," he responded.

Winry pushed away a little to look at him. She couldn't believe he was actually here, holding her. It was like her prayers were answered. "Well then, let's go! Let's get out of here," she said quickly, grabbing his hands and starting to drag him to the door.

Envy stopped walking, which made her stop as well. She looked at him, feeling confused. "They don't know I'm here. I thought maybe we could enjoy this time we have alone."

"We can have alone time, Ed. But not here. We should leave before Envy comes. He'll probably be coming soon to do who knows what to me," Winry responded.

Envy smiled and laughed on the inside. _'This is hilarious. She'll never know it's me. Or at least not yet. Can't wait to see her face…'_ He pulled Winry away from the door, closer to the bed. "Trust me. They won't be coming." He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Reluctantly, Winry sat next to him, her hands still in his.

Envy looked at the dress she was wearing. "That outfit looks familiar. Did they steal it or something?"

Winry looked down. "I don't know. This just feels so weird. Almost like a nightmare."

Envy let go of one of her hands to tilt her chin up. "Well, you still look so beautiful in it." He beamed as she began to blush insanely. He knew he was getting to her, so his plan was working. Well, actually, he didn't really have a plan. He was just enjoying this to the extreme. He knew that Ed would most likely find out about this, and be furious, so if they had to fight again it would be such a fun game.

Winry couldn't stop blushing, but something just didn't feel right. She figured they would've fled from the castle and blown it up already, but they didn't. 'Edward' and she were still there, sitting on the bed. And she was surprised by his… confidence. When it came to the opposite sex, or any form of physical contact, he always seemed so nervous and hesitant. She began to wonder what was going on, yet her head was in the clouds.

"Surely you can guess how I feel about you," Envy went on.

Winry was totally flabbergasted, and had no idea how to respond. She was also afraid that Envy or Dante would come in soon, and then they both will be in trouble.

"But I never got your answer."

"My answer?" Winry asked quietly.

Envy smiled, leaning closer to Winry. The hand that was under her chin moved down to touch her neck. He then kissed her cheek, and remained there for a few seconds to make a decision. _'This has definitely been entertaining. How far should I go? She's not a dumb girl, she might figure out something's not right. Oh well, I want to see her reaction.'_

Winry felt her face begin to heat up, her cheeks burning. This she did not expect at all, or at least not yet. She felt his face backing up away from hers, so she decided to use this chance to say something.

But before she could, she only got a couple of seconds to look at him, then gasped. Envy had transformed back into his normal self, with green hair and his black outfit. Winry kept looking him up and down, very confused by what just happened. She didn't know who she was really looking at. She finally let out a scream, which is what Envy was looking for. (Envy is back to his regular self now, no longer disguised as Edward.)

"I should've known! Now I remember Ed telling me you can change into anyone! I knew something wasn't right," Winry yelled, now very embarrassed by her own stupidity. "You had no right to do what you just did!" She then curled her fingers into a fist and sent it flying at his face.

Envy caught her wrist, which made her gasp again. She fought against him as he pushed her onto the bed, pinning her down. "I had every right to do that, and there was no one to stop me. You didn't think I'd let you get away with hitting me like you did that other night, did you?" He inched closer and closer to her face after every word.

Winry didn't bother squirming; he was just too strong. And she didn't want to show him fear anymore. She wanted to be brave, because she had to be. "How could you even have the heart to do such a thing?"

"Well then, I guess I don't have a heart, now do I," Envy smirked amusedly. "I could've kept going, I _should've_."

Winry shuddered from the thought of what would've happened if he had transformed back to his original self. How far would things have gone? And the fact that that wasn't really _Edward_. It was _Envy_. "Then why didn't you?" Winry questioned, now very angry.

"Because then you wouldn't have been fun later on. And your scream and expressions were enough. Thanks for the satisfaction," Envy chuckled, his fingers now moving up to hers to intertwine. He figured he could still have a little fun.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, now that I've seen what you're really like. Edward's going to find me, and then he's going to kill you just like he did with everyone else," she whispered angrily.

Envy threw his head back and laughed. "_Me_? Get killed by _Edward Elric_? I'm not afraid of the little runt. He should be more afraid of what _I_ can do to _him_, and the people around him. I'll be the one killing him, like how I killed his dad before coming after you."

Winry glared at Envy, right into his eyes. "You're a liar!"

Envy continued, "I bet he also didn't tell you… who my father is. Well… _was_." He cocked an eyebrow, knowing she could probably make the connection.

Winry quivered. "N-No way! Lies! That can't be true! That would mean you and Ed are…".

"Not quite," Envy interrupted. "Different mothers."

Winry closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe any of it. Just the thought of them being brothers scared her. "Why should I even believe you after that evil stunt you pulled?" She tried to breathe evenly and stay calm.

Envy whispered in her ear, causing her to tremble even more. "Why would I lie to you when telling the truth freaks you out just as much?"

Eventually, he got off of Winry and headed for the door. "I think your beloved Edward has too many secrets he hasn't shared yet. I'm not an expert on love or anything, but aren't you supposed to be able to trust each other? Doesn't matter anyway. Next time you see him, he won't even be able to tell you a thing because he won't have a beating heart." He opened the door and closed it, leaving Winry to think about everything he just told her. That was enough satisfaction for him.

Winry stayed on the bed, but she flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. _'Why did this just happen? Was any of that true? It can't be. It's just too ridiculous!'_ She tried to force back the tears but failed. Winry began to cry. _'Edward, I don't care about any secrets you have. We all have secrets and made mistakes in the past. I just want to see you now…'_ She grabbed both sides of the pillow and cried louder. She felt so hurt. She couldn't do anything else at the moment but cry. She almost wished death would just take her away. She felt like slipping away unnoticed. Maybe if she had never came to this world, to Amestris, all these bad things wouldn't have happened. She started to feel responsible. She just wanted to disappear…

_'So let me fall…If I must fall…'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. Sorry this chapter didn't end with an evil cliffhanger like the others. I felt good ending it with the 2 lines from the Josh Groban song 'Let Me Fall'. I'm surprised at how fast I updated. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love comments and when you yell at me to update faster. It makes my day. The next update may not be for a while. I managed to get this chapter in because of semester break. I start new classes tomorrow and need some time to get used to them. Plus I'm filling out scholarships and other stuff, so yeah, it's sucking up my time a little. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	9. The Prayer

Winry had no clue what time it was when she woke up. She guessed it was close to nightfall, or maybe after. Although, she didn't really care what time it was. All she knew was that it was time to get out of bed because the floor was most likely going to fall.

A loud explosion woke her quickly from her deep sleep. She immediately knew that someone had come to help her. She swiftly got off the bed and ran for the door; however, she didn't make it there in time. She heard a lot of yelling and cussing, and the floor she was standing on crumbled. She screamed as she stumbled, trying hard to grab something. She jumped and managed to grab the doorknob.

Winry didn't dare look down. She didn't want to see where she was about to fall to. Fall to her death. She felt her fingers slip as the doorknob began to turn. She tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't. Winry couldn't hold on anymore. Her fingers slid right off. She screamed as she fell, figuring she would die from a heart attack before reaching the floor. She was very surprised when she stopped falling. She didn't even feel the impact. She didn't see it either, since her eyes were closed most of the time. When she finally opened her eyes, she almost passed out. She had landed in one of the most comfortable places in the world. Edward's arms…

Or was it Edward? After the nasty stunt Envy pulled a few hours ago, she prayed something like that wouldn't happen again.

"Winry!" Edward gasped, way too excited to see her. He didn't smile, but inside he was very happy.

"Get off of me!" Winry yelled at Ed, pushing to get out of his grasp. He let her down easily, figuring that maybe she was just startled. _'I can't take any chances. How do I know this is actually him and not… Envy?!' _She stared at him as she took a few steps back.

Envy laughed from across the room. He could tell that the pleasure he got from her caused her to feel a little paranoid. "Don't worry, sweetheart. This jerk here didn't give me the chance to come to your room and have more fun." He grinned as her head whipped around to look at him.

Winry looked back at Edward, feeling a little confused. She could tell her was confused as well, like Winry and Envy had some inside joke he couldn't figure out. She stared at him, into his golden eyes. She listened to him say her name over and over, confused as to why she was acting this way. She finally told herself that it really was him.

"Oh, Edward," Winry sighed as she literally ran at him. He caught her and held her close. "You shouldn't have come. I don't want you getting more hurt," she said, clinging to his jacket.

Edward cringed a little. He still felt a little pain from the other day, but he was trying so hard to ignore it. He'd deal with the pain. It was nothing, compared to having Winry this close to him. If only she knew how he was so overcome with worry on his way to finding this bastion.

"Don't be silly," he told her. "You don't think I would've left you here, do you?" He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little so he could see her face. She smiled, which caused him to smile a little as well. "Winry…"

Envy was fed up with waiting around for them to end their passionate moment. Their little reunion was not what he wanted at all. "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled as he sent debris hurling towards Edward and Winry. "FIGHT ME!"

Ed grabbed Winry's arms and pulled her to the ground before they went flying with the debris. "Listen to me," Ed said quickly to Winry. "I need you to run to whichever room the machine is at. Make sure it is okay. Stay there, and hopefully the military will be here soon. If it gets really bad…" Edward began, but almost didn't want to finish, "… get inside and leave Amestris. Just… please be safe."

Winry shook her head, not believing that he just said that. There was no way that she'd just leave. She didn't want to leave. Even if it was a lost cause, she had finally realized that she had a reason to stay here. She put her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm _never _leaving you again. Not after this," she confessed. Edward was thinking something along the same lines, but he said nothing. He barely had time to think before Envy tried to hurt them again. She felt Ed help her up.

"Go!" He yelled at Winry, pushing her to run. She didn't look back at him. She just ran. She looked at Envy, glaring at him as she ran. He glared back as he watched her leave.

Envy turned his attention back to Edward. Envy's hands were balled into fists. Edward clapped his hands together and lunged at Envy at the same time Envy lunged at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Winry saw an open door and ran to it. She couldn't tell who had yelled that last line, but she didn't want to know. She ran down a hallway, not even knowing where she was going. She kept passing doors, but didn't bother looking in them. She finally halted at large metal doors near the end of the hall. There was a loud noise coming from behind the doors, and she knew it was the machine. She pulled on the large handles, opening the doors as wide as she could.

Someone was in the machine, _her _machine, and they had started it up all the way. Whoever it was, they planned on leaving. Now. Winry ran up to the machine, and then around it to the window. She cupped her hands around her eyes to look inside.

Dante was inside, and Winry was not about to let her get away with this. She pounded on the glass, startling Dante. Dante looked up and laughed when she saw Winry.

"You won't get away with this!" Winry yelled as she pounded on the window. Dante could hear her, but it was muffled.

Winry ran to the other side of the machine where the door was. She pulled on the handle, hoping that by some chance Dante didn't lock it, but she was wrong. She kept pulling on the handle, trying so hard to get the door to open. She, of course, didn't have any tools with her to get it open. She mentally hit herself, wishing she had a screwdriver or wrench with her. Winry heard another explosion, and her first thought was to duck. It was a good thing she did. She felt a large fly right past her face before it slammed right into the machine. Another large boulder came flying right for her. Winry got up and ran out of the way this time. The rock hit the ground and slid right into the machine, knocking it onto its side.

Winry looked in the direction of where the rocks came from, and sighed a sigh of relief when she spotted Mustang and his men. "Colonel Mustang!" She yelled as she ran towards him.

Mustang met Winry half way. "You're okay?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded.

They both looked at the machine when they heard Dante crawling out. She moaned, and not in a good way. Dante's anger was boiling over.

"I'm sure Edward is already here," Roy said to Winry. "Go find him and stay with him. We'll come just as soon as we're done here." Roy then turned his attention to Dante as she started walking towards them.

Winry was going to protest, but she listened. She felt like she was just running around instead of helping. She left the room as Roy was ordering men to grab the machine as he was… as she assumed… about to fight.

Winry ran back down the hallway so fast, it took her only a minute to get back to the room Edward was in. She was worried that he may not be there in one piece when she got there. As soon as she got to the room, she stopped. She wasn't sure how to cross the room. It looked like tornadoes had come through and tore the place apart. There was debris and pieces of everything everywhere. And blood. Bloodstains were everywhere. On the ground a large and rather odd transmutation circle was drawn. The whole scene sent shivers down her spine. She looked around frantically for Edward. She didn't see him anywhere. She prayed he was okay. _'Please… Edward… where are you?'_

She took her chances and walked across the floor, almost tripping over everything. Her eyes searched everywhere for him. She called his name over and over until she heard him call back. Winry looked at one of the corners of the room where she saw him kneeling on the ground. She rushed over to the corner and next to Ed. She kneeled down next to him.

"Ed! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Winry asked as she freaked out. A lot of his body was covered in blood, not necessarily his own. She still freaked out anyway.

Ed looked at her and managed a weak grin. "I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks. Just some bumps and bruises," he told her.

Winry sighed. She touched his arm lightly, and then grabbed it. "Let me help you up," she said as she slowly helped him to his feet. He didn't protest as she helped him, but he felt weak. And vulnerable. He didn't want Winry to see him like this. He tried to tell her he was fine, but as soon as Edward tried to walk he almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Winry caught him. She grabbed his arm again and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Don't try to be tough for me. At least, not all the time. Take help when it's offered to you," she said, smiling. He couldn't resist, nor protest. Not to Winry. Not this time. He chuckled, but ended up coughing.

Winry and Ed made it halfway across the room when Roy and Hawkeye entered. They both ran over to Ed and Winry to make sure they were okay. Once Roy's subordinates loaded the damaged machine onto the back of one of the trucks, the rest of them got on and left. On the way back home, Ed and Roy explained to Winry what had happened, and Winry explained to them what had happened while she was held at the bastion. She felt horrible. She hoped Envy was lying about killing Ed's father. She didn't tell any of them how Envy had tricked her by pretending to be Edward. She planned on forgetting about it before it would start to haunt her at night. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Edward. She didn't want that awkward moment. There was one thing on her mind: Envy had said Edward had many secrets he wasn't telling Winry. She didn't want to ask him about it, but she knew she had to talk to him. For now, she decided to rest.

Winry looked at Edward, whom was sitting next to her. She was so glad to be close to him. For some reason, being away from him for over a day was really hard for her. The same went for him. Winry breathed in and looked forward again. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. His cheeks turned a little red, but he rested his head on hers. He gave in and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. Winry felt safe, and she hoped it would stay that way for a while…

&

**Wow… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't posted for almost half a year!! That's bad. I'm sorry. I don't normally do that. I was just so busy with finishing high school, and getting ready for college, and my job… I had no time to do stuff like update. So now that summer is here and I'm done with high school and I got my new macbook and I FINALLY have some spare time, I can update. My goal is to finish this story before I leave for college in August. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Probably less than five.**

**Sorry this chapter was short and probably not too interesting. Had to get it out of the way. Don't worry, there will be EdxWin in the next chapter. I'm working up to it . Please review so I know I still have readers!!**


	10. Smile

Edward and Winry spent the next week recovering from the 'kidnap' incident, especially Edward. He was hurt physically from Envy, while Winry was slightly hurt emotionally. For a day or two, Envy haunted her in her dreams, transforming into Ed. She finally got over it eventually, telling herself that he's gone and that it won't happen again. Ed spent time resting in bed, taking pain medication. He actually thought it would've been easier to get rid of Envy, but he put up quite the fight. He felt more pain than he'd bargained for.

Ed was asleep most of the week, so the two of them didn't have the chance to talk. Finally, Ed was feeling better for the most part, and Winry was too anxious to wait any longer to see him. She was lying in her bed, not able to sleep. In her nightgown, she left her room and walked to Edward's quietly.

She knocked quietly on the door. On the other side, she heard Ed yell in response.

"I don't need more medication, and I don't want to work on anymore paperwork! I'm trying to sleep, so go the hell away!" Any other day, Winry would've just gone back to her room. Not tonight. She wanted to be with him.

Winry slowly opened the door. "Sorry, I didn't bring medicine or paper with me," she said softly.

"Winry!" Ed gasped, surprised to see her. He jolted up immediately.

"I'll leave though. I shouldn't have wakened you up at this hour. I'm sorry," Winry told him.

Ed pushed the sheets off his legs, as he was about to jump off the bed. The last thing he wanted her to do was leave. "No! No! No! No! Don't go!"

Winry quickly closed the door and walked over to the side of his bed. She watched him as he looked her up and down. Even though she looked a little tousled from lying in her bed for a while, she still looked so beautiful. In a way, Ed felt a little intimidated and nervous. He grabbed the sheets and covered his legs. He leaned against the headboard, taking deep breaths.

Winry went over to his desk to grab his chair. She was about to bring it over until Ed spoke up.

"That won't be necessary," Ed told Winry. She turned around, not quite sure about what he meant at first. He scooted over to the other side of the bed, leaving room next to him for Winry. He patted the spot, begging for her to come over. Without saying anything, she walked back over to his bed and sat on the edge.

For a few minutes, they didn't say anything to each other. Ed finally decided to break the silence. "So… are you… doing okay?" Yes, he knew that was a stupid question.

It took Winry a second to reply. "… I'm better now. I feel safer. They're all gone now, right?"

"Yes," Ed responded quietly, watching her, "and I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you ever again." Winry looked up at him, into his eyes. She could tell that he really meant it.

"The machine…" she began. It was obviously damaged. She felt horrible, since Ed had spent all that time fixing and rebuilding it for her so she could go home. Home…

Ed looked away. "It's definitely broken… everywhere. Colonel Mustang is fixing it with alchemy so it won't take as long."

Winry hadn't thought about home for months. Come to think of it, she had been in this world for over a year, and she just realized it. Everyone at home probably wondered what happened to her. She missed her friends and family a little, but she couldn't lie to herself: She didn't want to go back. She had found home, somewhere that she wanted to be.

Ed decided to change the subject. "About Dante and Envy. They didn't do anything too harmful to you, did they?" Winry shook her head and gave him a quiet 'no'. "Winry, I know you didn't want to say _everything_ in front of the Colonel and the others on our way back here," Ed continued. "I could tell. I really wish that you'd tell me. You can trust me, and…"

Winry cut him off. "It was nothing, Ed. I'm fine. I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

Ed sighed, "I know, but why can't you just tell me? It was Envy, wasn't it?" He looked at her curiously as she thought, or tried not to think.

Winry was so close to forgetting about Envy and what he did, but now that Ed brought it up it all flooded back into her mind. She looked away from his gaze. Knowing Ed, he would just keep bugging her about it until she spilled everything. Winry hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat next to him.

Edward looked at Winry, wondering what was going to happen next. Whether she would say anything. He bit his lip when he saw her eyes begin to water.

"Ed…" Winry said, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I-I… forgot that Envy… could shape-shift, like you told me." She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears off her face. "He tricked me. He changed into you before he came into the room to harass me." She began to cry a little more. She looked at Ed and the disgusted face he made. "I thought it was you… but it wasn't!" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry uncontrollably. She really didn't want to confess that to him.

Ed's hand snaked around her waist and pulled Winry as close as possible to his side. He didn't know what to say that would comfort her. He was actually very angry, and Winry could tell by how tight his hand was on her side. She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall.

After a few minutes passed, Winry finally calmed down. She wiped the rest of the salty water from her face and loosed her hold around Edward. He, however, still held her close, like she was about to disappear.

"Ed," Winry breathed, making sure she still had his attention.

"Hmm?"

Winry took a deep breath. There was one thing Envy said that stuck in her mind. She decided it was time to confess.

"Everyone has secrets, I understand that. I have secrets. You have secrets. Although, it sounds like yours are… deeper than mine, and more intense. In some ways, I feel like I'm missing so much, because of some of the secrets you have. Here's the thing: I don't care anymore. Even though I feel confused sometimes, you don't have to tell me. I trust you. I trust you with all my heart. I won't let it get in the way of how I feel about you."

Edward was shocked. He didn't expect her to say anything like this. He felt his heart beat a little faster than normal. _'She trusts me… with all her heart. And she… has feelings for me?' _Of only Winry knew how happy Ed felt after she said those last two lines. He felt like he actually had a chance. Her little speech boosted his confidence.

Ed's free hand reached over and cupped her chin. She looked at him, even though she wanted to look away.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know…"

Into the early morning hours, Winry lay in the bed with Edward and listened to his life story. He told her about his brother Alphonse, their childhood, the death of their mom, alchemy, human transmutation, the Homunculi, why he wasn't more upset about his father's death, and everything up until Winry came. Basically, she now knew everything about Prince Edward Elric. More than even Rose and Roy Mustang knew.

Ed stretched and propped his hands behind his head.

Winry couldn't stand lying down anymore. She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. The cold felt good against her skin. She looked down at Ed. "Thank you," she told him.

"Uh huh," he moaned. "You know… I expect you to tell me EVERYTHING about you, too."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Don't you think we should go to bed?" It was probably close to 3 or 4 in the morning. She was getting tired, although she honestly didn't want to leave. She enjoyed his company too much. It was intoxicating.

He peered over at her and grinned. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. If she wanted him to come clean, she'd have to do the same. After all, he was an alchemist. Equivalent Exchange.

"We can go to bed whenever we want. Besides, I'm rather curious." Ed turned onto his side, propping his head up with one hand.

Winry couldn't say no to that face, so she spent time telling him everything about her life before landing in Amestris. She told him about Granny, her friends, creating prosthetics, and how she made the spacecraft to even come to his world. Ed was more curious than she thought he would've been. He paid attention to everything and asked a lot of questions. She was waiting for his eyes to close from being tired, but they never did.

Ed sat up against the headboard again. As he sat up, Winry looked at his side. His shirt rode up a bit, which gave her a good view. She could see some of the scratches and scars, most likely from his fight with Envy. She was curious about how many possible wounds were on his body. She felt her caring side come out, which made her body heat up a little.

Winry grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Ed?"

He looked at her, a little confused. "Yeah?"

"May I…?" She asked, but didn't give him time to respond. Winry began to lift his shirt up, and Ed lifted his arms in the air once he got it. She pulled his shirt up over his arms and tossed it onto the floor.

It didn't look as bad as she thought. There were little scratches here and there, a couple of bruises, and only a couple of deep wounds. Everything was healing, but it still looked painful. Ed crossed his arms. They still hurt from time to time, depending on how he lied down or if he bumped into anything.

"It's not that bad, really," Ed tried to convince her.

Winry rolled over to look at the medicine on the small table next to the bed. There were some small pills, bandages, and a weird cream she guessed that he put on the wounds. She grabbed the bottle and rolled back over to Ed.

"You're holding your sides," Winry accused. "That wasn't very persuasive. It looks painful."

"I'm fine, Winry. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, shut up," she said. She grabbed him and pushed him down onto the bed so he was on his stomach.

"Okay, that hurt. AND it was unnecessary," Ed whined. He instantly shut up when she began to rub the cream on his wounds. It began to work immediately, which made him happy. And her fingers were so soft…

Winry let it soak in for a little bit, and then she pulled Ed up so she could put it on his chest. She was a little more cautious this time. These wounds were a little deeper, and she felt his eyes on her. His muscles were impressive, and her fingers shook a little as they glided over them. She finally finished, tossing the bottle back onto the nightstand.

For ten seconds, they smiled at each other. Ed carefully grabbed Winry's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you," he quietly said to her. He kissed her hand, causing her cheeks to redden a little. He kept hissing her hand softly, and then turning it over in his hands to kiss her palm. He wondered how far he could go. This took a lot of courage on his part. He stopped kissing her hand, took a deep breath, and then leaned forward a little to kiss her shoulder.

Winry was kneeling, not able to move so much. She was shocked and excited at the same time. Her hands came up and grabbed the back of his arms.

Suddenly, Ed pulled away. He moaned in pain and mumbled, "Damn…". _'Stupid wounds! Why is it hurting?!' _He looked up at Winry, feeling horrible. "Sorry. I just felt like I was stabbed. It's these cuts."

Winry sighed, a little relieved. She thought she did something wrong, or that Ed changed his mind. She was still a little stunned. She was upset that Ed stopped. His lips felt so… loving.

"I shouldn't have come in here. You're still recovering. I'll… go get Rose so she can give you the right medicine," Winry said, climbing over to the side of the bed.

"No, wait! I'm fine!" Ed said, pushing the covers off himself.

Winry's legs rolled over to the side of the bed, and she stood up. She began to walk towards the door. "No, you're not. You're not fully recovered. Just let me go get Rose."

"No!" Ed yelled. He jumped off the bed, nearly falling. "I must've moved funny. Aren't you listening?! I'm fine! Winry!" He ran around to the other side, catching up to Winry before she could open the door. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

Winry turned to face him. "Why can't I just go get her so she can give you the medicine? That way you won't be in pain while you try to sleep. Besides sleep…" She shook her head. _'Why must you be so stubborn?' _She kept looking into his eyes while her hand reached behind to grab the doorknob.

Ed saw what she was trying to do, but he didn't want to let her leave. He was having such a nice night with her, enjoying every second of it. He wasn't done with what he started. He felt the opportune moment start to slip away, and he didn't want it to. He had never felt this kind of confidence before.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere," Ed grinned as he swiftly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Winry placed her hands on his chest, but made no real attempt to push away. He was too strong and persistent. She didn't have a chance to think. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Winry gasped, but the shock went away. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck as she kissed him back. One of Ed's hands moved up and around to the back of her head to tangle in her hair, holding her as close as possible as he kissed her more passionately.

Neither of them could believe this was happening, which is why they didn't stop kissing. It felt like a dream, a very good dream. Winry felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, she hoped he would never let go. Ed broke away for a second to catch his breath.

"I don't need that kind medicine to heal my injuries, Winry," Ed told the breathless Winry.

Winry smiled at Ed, who smiled back at her. "So if I leave…"

"… Then I would probably die, because I can't live without you."

Winry shivered. No one had ever told her anything close to that yet in her life. She looked at his lips, which she longed to feel again. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling content when he kissed back. She felt her head spin when his tongue grazed her lower lip.

"Prince Edward!! What was with all the yelling a minute ago?!" A voice yelled from out in the hallway. Suddenly, the door flew open and Rose the maid ran inside. "Are you ok… oh, I'm sorry!" She came in to make sure Edward was okay, but he definitely looked fine.

Ed stopped kissing Winry and glared at Rose. "What happened to knocking?!" His face flushed from anger and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment.

"You were yelling. I thought something was wrong," Rose argued back. Rose turned to leave, feeling bad for interrupting the moment. "I'll just go…"

"Actually," Winry said quickly before Rose left. "He was in a little pain earlier. He needs something so that he can sleep without jabs of pain waking him up."

Rose nodded. "I'll be back in a bit." She left the door ajar.

Ed frowned at Winry. "Why did you do that?" He leaned down and kissed her.

Winry giggled, pushing him away. "Because… you need to rest. You're tired. I'm tired. We should go to bed." She pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"But-" Ed started to protest, but Winry pressed a finger to his lips.

Winry smiled sweetly. "Please, _Your Majesty_, listen to me just this once. We have all the time in the world."

Ed sighed, but agreed with her. He nodded, and she dropped her finger from his lips. He took this chance to give her one final long, passionate kiss.

"Sweet dreams," Ed whispered against her lips.

Winry giggled. "Yeah, even though it's early morning already." She hugged him tight before leaving the room.

&

"So, could you honestly tell me what you're going to do now?" Roy Mustang asked Edward, who was pacing back and forth by the windows.

"Well," Ed began, "the Homunculi are dead. The King… my dad… is dead…"

"You know what that means…"

Ed stopped pacing. "I don't want to take over. Make someone else do it."

"You're an idiot. You don't have other options. You are his son; it's your thrown. No one else can do it. Take responsibility, Edward. You have the power to make things change!" Colonel Mustang yelled at his friend.

"That's not what I want," Ed retorted. He looked out the window at the gardens, and his heart took off. Winry was down there. _'She's awake. Winry…'_

Roy walked over to Ed's side and peered out the window to see what he was looking at. He chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you want." He teasingly punched Ed's arm.

Ed glared at Roy, and then went back to looking out the window.

"Sometimes we can't be selfish, and have to think of other's wants besides our own. Sometimes your wants have to be put second," Roy explained to Ed.

Ed placed a hand on the window. "Can't I be selfish just this once? Is it selfish… wanting her to stay here forever?" He looked back at Roy, wanting his honest opinion.

Roy scratched his head, not enjoying being put on the spot. "Er… well… let's look at it in three different ways. First off, yes, it's selfish because she has family and friends back at home. Second, no, it's not selfish depending on how much you love her…" He watched Ed's reaction to the word 'love'.

Ed thought for a moment. _'Love… wow. How much do I love her? I never really thought about it. Well, more than anyone else could love her.' _"And the last part…?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "What does _she _want?"

Ed reminisced the scene when he first showed Winry that he fixed her machine. He asked her that exact question, and it didn't turn out so well.

"I don't know the exact answer to that, but I'll give her anything she wants," Ed said, passion in every word. Roy was taken aback by the blazing look in Ed's eyes. He realized how much Ed really cared for Winry.

"Well, well. Where did all this confidence come from?" Roy teased.

Ed shook his head and started walking away. "Don't you have some paperwork to finish?"

&

"These'll make the room smell nice. They're so pretty," Winry said to herself as she cut flowers from a garden she made months ago. The flowers weren't like ones she had back home; these gave off a stronger, better-smelling scent. She smelled one of the flowers, and then added it to the pile. _'Now I just have to find a vase.'_

Ed watched Winry carefully cut the stems, a smile on her face. He enjoyed seeing this side of her. Happy, carefree, not a worrisome thought in her head. He hoped he was part of the reason for this. He slowly walked into the garden towards her.

Winry figured she had enough flowers, so she gathered them up in her arms and stood up. "What was it that I needed? Oh, a vase!" She turned around and took about two steps, nearly walking right into Ed. He scared her so bad that she let out a small scream. Winry didn't know anyone was watching her.

"Oh… Ed! I'm sorry! I didn't know you where standing there," Winry said apologetically, her face turning a bright red. _'Dang, why did I scream?!'_

Ed stared at her with a blank face. Then, he burst into laughter. Winry didn't know why it was funny, but she laughed too.

Ed kneeled on the ground and began scooping dirt into a pile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I actually did," Winry responded. She watched him suspiciously as he was… playing with dirt?

After Ed made a large pile of dirt, he clapped his hands and placed them on the pile. There was a bright blue flash, and then there was a beautiful blue vase filled with water in front of him. He picked it up and held it out for Winry to put the flowers inside. She did just that. Ed handed the full vase to Winry.

"I was wondering," Ed said as he took a step closer to Winry. He grabbed her upper arms lightly and pulled her in for a kiss. Winry kissed him back, waiting for him to go on. "You don't have any plans tomorrow, do you?"

Winry laughed a little, "I think you know the answer to that."

Ed grinned. "So you'll spend the day with me? Just the two of us?" Ed wanted to spend alone time with Winry, away from everyone else. He had a place in mind that he wanted to take her to.

Winry set the vase on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Yes, you silly alchemist," she said. Ed's grin widened from her response, and he closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his.

&

**This would've been posted about a week ago if I wouldn't have acted crazy. I was playing extreme badminton and hyper-extended my wrist for the umpteenth time, so typing was almost impossible. It's doing better, so I was able to put up this next chapter.**

**Yay, the moment that most of you have probably been wanting for a while. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, you'll probably like the next chapter. It'll mostly be EdxWin moments.**

**I have college orientation coming up, and then I leave for vacation a week after. This means… the next chapter won't be up for a while. I'd squeeze it in if I could, but don't be surprised if you don't see an update until the end of July. Sorry.**

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read! Please review if you have time!**


End file.
